Armored Hearts
by Shades of Virgo
Summary: It all started with a rainy day and a duel between two rivals... Erza's life stopped for mere seconds... Mira saw something she was most definitely not supposed to... and young Levy thought it was all her fault...
1. The Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **Have a nice day! ;)**

 ***This is in Erza's Point of View (and they are still kids in this story)***

* * *

I pushed through the towering doors of Fairy Tail, full of happiness, to only be tackled by Natsu. "I'm going to beat you this time, Erza!" he shrieked, pulling at my scarlet hair. It kind of tickled. _Wow, Natsu. That's the best you've got?_

"Stop fighting," I merely said, and tossed him away. He landed across the room with a painful thud... right in front of _Mira._ That white haired idiot was the worst! All she did was get in my way. When will she learn to leave me alone? When will they _all_ learn to leave me alone? It got tiring when you had to fight someone every day that you showed your face. _Can't they get tired of this?_ I certainly do. I've had enough fighting in my life to last, well, a lifetime. _I wish I didn't have to fight anymore,_ constantly passed through my mind.

"Oooh, Erza's back!" Mira cackled. "Come at me!" Though I wasn't particularly in the mood to fight, I couldn't exactly turn her down either. That would be weakness. And I cannot be weak. Not while Rob is watching from Heaven. It would be a disgrace, for he showed bravery in his last moments, and I must follow in his footsteps, even if this is just a quarrel with that skinny freak.

I bolted across the room, full speed, ready to take Mira down and out. My armor clanked with every movement, but it had become normal, so I paid no mind to it. But I just had one thought at that very moment: beat Mira.

At the moment, she stood her ground, but I knew at the last moment, she'd step away... _Just which way..?_ Right at the last second, my foot swiveled and I changed course to the right, in which Mira had moved. A look of shock was plastered on Mira's face as I barreled into her instead of the wall, as she'd planned. "I see you've gotten smarter, Erza." The white haired idiot smirked, pulling at my cheeks.

"No," I retorted,"You've just gotten dumber." I lifted my leg and kicked her dead in the stomach. Mira stumbled back a few feet, but ran back into the attack seconds later.

"Nice, Erza." The white haired devil lifted an eyebrow, and wrapped her left leg around my right, sending me falling to the dusty, wooden floor. But luckily, I saw this coming. It was her signature move, so how could I not? Just as I was descending to the floor, I grasped Mira's hair, dragging her down with me.

"Ooh! This is getting interesting!" I overheard Natsu squeal. "I'm gonna go join!" _Seriously? Another person I've gotta beat?_ I sighed and pushed myself up off the ground, kicking Mira all the while. Then my head swung backwards, due to the dumb pink haired boy. I could barely feel him pulling on my hair with all his might. He wasn't too strong for his age. More like a headstrong toddler. And to my delight, Mira began punching me again. Right in the stomach. _Yippie._

I butted heads with Natsu, sending him spiraling to the ground, then grabbed Mira's cheek. "Heh. That ain't gonna work no more, Erza." The white haired devil smirked, grabbing my hair and pulling with all her strength.

"At least you're stronger than Natsu," I said as I pushed Mira away. She rolled her icy blue eyes and darted towards me again. _She doesn't know when to quit..._

Just as we were about to collide, a weak voice yelled: "Stop fighting!" I whipped my head towards the sound, but fell hard onto the ground when Mira hit my side. _Ouch._ A severe throbbing immediately panged through my head. It almost felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing my temple.. over and over again. _Levy._ She was the one who yelled. And the last one I saw before the pain got to be too much and I blacked out.

* * *

Black. Black was everywhere. Nothing else. Nothing else except a voice. "Erza, you can't run forever."

Then everything stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Absolutely nothing. A blinding white light shone over my eyes and I blinked repeatedly, shaking the image of black out of my mind. My vision was blurred, but I knew I was safe inside of Fairy Tail. There were others towering over me. I believe it was Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu. Each and everyone of them looked drained. Almost as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Erza!" Levy yipped. "I-I'm sorry..." My brow furrowed. Levy didn't do anything. I got into this myself. And though, Mira probably thought she'd knocked me out, it was most definitely not her. Just my internal struggles, basically. But not quite.

"You didn't do anything, Levy." My voice was strained, but there was no reason for it to be. I was only out for mere seconds. Not hours. Maybe the fact that I had gone into a parallel universe made my voice raspy, but there was no logical way for anyone to know.

I almost expected Mira to make some sort of comeback on how she was stronger, or how she beat me so easily, but I heard nothing out of the white haired girl. She just looked... scared. Like she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. Something not of this world.

"Erza," Master Makarov's voice boomed around the room,"you need to go."

"W-what?" I stuttered. _Go where?_ Fury bubbled up inside of me. I had just gotten back from a mission. I just passed out. And he was sending me home?! If anything, now would be the time for him to give me a speech or something! But _go home?_ That was not the answer. Nonetheless, I followed his orders. He almost reminded me of Rob, and it would be disrespectful not to listen to him.

"Did I mumble?" Makarov said sternly. "Now, go home, Erza. I'll figure out what's going on here."

* * *

The air was hot and muggy as I dragged my feet towards Fairy Hills, the female dormitory. The humidity would make my hair poofy. _Thanks Makarov._ I was definitely chipper this _fine_ afternoon.

A deep rumble of thunder came from far off. _At least it'll rain soon,_ I thought. Lately, rain had become my favorite type of weather. It was dark and gloomy, just like my soul- or how my soul had turned out to be.

"Good afternoon, Helga," I huffed, waving slightly to the dorm mother.

"Eh," she mustered, mumbling other things under her breath about 'kids these days'.

As I continued my ascend up the stairs, I ran into Bisca. "What're you doing back already?" the green haired girl questioned. "I thought you were gonna be gone another day."

"Change of plans," I grumbled and pushed right past her. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. And yet I was. I _did_ wanna talk with other guild members, but everything was wrong. I couldn't find the words to say anything. Just things that made others mad. At this point, I had no clue what to do. All I did was get in the way.

* * *

Just as I ex-quipped into a soft night gown, rain started pelting down outside. A small smile creeped onto my face. I was glad it was raining and I very much wanted to be out there in it... but I didn't particularly want to show my face. It felt like I had made a fool of myself... and it was just so embarrassing! Then others would start looking down on me... And I'd never become an S-class mage... I'd never have friends... because they all hate me. _Why am I so different? Why can't I be like the others? Why can't they have my struggles... why can't they understand?_

Tears started streaming down the one side of my face, almost like it was raining in here. Sobs escaped my lips. "Jellal..." I mumbled. "Rob... Millianna... Simon... Wally... Sho... H-how are you?" My internal struggles were becoming too much for me to handle. Lucky for me, I haven't broke down in front of anyone yet. And believe me, I almost have. Something reminds me of the Tower of Heaven and I start shaking... I feel like I'm dying again. Then the sweet blue haired boy enters my mind. _What happened, Jellal? Why'd you change?_ He wanted out as much as I did, but then he turns on me? Jellal was my best friend... my first friend.. and.. and.. then he threatened to kill all of _our_ friends if I ever showed my face again...

I hugged my pillow close to my chest as more and more tears flowed down my face. My mind was completely blank as I stared out the window, eyes full of nothingness. A flash of blue entered my vision, but it wasn't Jellal.

 _Levy._

I bolted out of my room and headed outside. I knew Levy was afraid of the rain and everyone let her go home alone?! They will feel my rath...

"Levy!" I yelled, peeking my head out the door. She seemed lost within the pounding rain.. _Everyone knew she was afraid of the rain!_ I darted outside, and just being out there for seconds, the rain soaked me to the bone. "Levy!"

She ran into my arms... The poor little girl was freezing. There was no telling how long she had been searching for the dorm. "E-Erza," her teeth chattered.

"Come on, lets go," I whispered, holding her as close as I could. My insides warmed... I hadn't felt like this in a long time.. It was the feeling of love.. and not the relationship love, but a friend-ish one. It just felt... _safe._

* * *

The small blunette curled up in my arms, still shivering. "Why'd they let you go out there by yourself?" I asked. And she had better have a good answer or the others would pay. Everyone knew Levy was afraid of thunderstorms. They promised not to let her be alone. She was one of the youngest in the guild. We should watch out for her. Not just throw her out into her fears.

"N-no one knew I-I left..." the younger girl trailed off. "I-I wanted to come c-check on y-you, Erza..." Blood rushed to my cheeks... _She cared enough for me to go out in the rain to get here?_ No one had ever shown that much appreciation towards me before... well, not in a long time anyways.

"Thank you, Levy." I smiled. "But why?" I didn't mean to ask. I thought I had said it in my mind. It was rude of me to ask... she cared about me and I was already messing it up.

Her light brown eyes stared into mine. "You're nice-"

A soaking wet, pale blob busted through Levy's door with a grumble. "Mira?" I sniffled. My sobbing fit's affects hadn't wore off yet. I knew my eye was a bit puffy since it wouldn't open all the way. But had I really cried that much? "What are you doing here?" I growled, ready to put up a fight.

The white haired she-devil wrung her hair and sighed. "I- uh.. I mean Lisanna was worried about Levy, since she was afraid of the rain..." Mira looked at her toes nervously. "And I- uhm, Lisanna was sorta afraid for you, Erza."

"And _you_ came?" I arched an eyebrow. It was obvious Mira was lying about _Lisanna_ wanting to check in on us. The demon wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Uh.. yeah?" She shook her head. "I was nervous, okay? And when you weren't in your room... I-I got scared, Erza." Mira's icy blue eyes were watery and looked like they could start a river any moment now.

"No waterworks, okay?" I sniffled, giving Mira a small smile. Maybe that demon wasn't actually too bad...

"Erza... I- you... uh.. I saw something today... w-when you passed out... I- I'm not sure- I don't know... uh.. But... I saw you... and a blue haired boy.. And.. he saved you..." Mira stuttered nervously. "Y-You were in the Tower of Heaven... weren't you..?" The white haired girl fiddled with her hair and then looked me in the eye.

My face turned pale and, I swear, my heart stopped. _H-how'd she see that..? How'd she see... Jellal..._ I couldn't bear to see someone like Mira.. or even Levy to see me cry, so I avoided eye contact.

My fists clenched as Mira spoke again,"Erza... you know I don't hate you. No one does. It's all in your mind..."

"No it's not!" I shrieked, taking Mira aback. _It's not in my mind! They hate me! They all do! No one cares if I was in the Tower of Heaven! No one.. cares..._

Mira still stood in Levy's doorway, dripping wet. "Why haven't you left yet?" I growled.

"Because I care, you idiot!" Mira rolled her eyes. "Can't you see that?!"

"Then why do you fight me?" I mumbled.

"What?" Mira asked softly. I knew she was trying to be considerate, but deep down, I knew no one would be there for me in the long run.

"Then why do you fight me?!" Levy jumped away at my sudden harshness. My anger swelled from within me, spewing out my mouth, taking it out on Mira and Levy... though they had nothing to do with it. "Why don't they leave me alone?! Why doesn't anyone understand?! Why.. don't they care..?" I attempted barreling past the other girls to hide my shame, but Mira blocked the threshold.

I reared back my fist and punched her dead in the face, but she made no attempt to fight back. "Erza. You know, you don't have to keep up this 'tough girl' act. You don't have to hide behind your armor. You can cry, Erza. You don't have to hold it in." Mira gave a sincere smile that made me want to puke. She was acting.. they were all acting! No one cared...

"Stop trying to trick me!" I yelled. "Just stop... I can't handle it anymore!" I tried punching her again, but I just fell to the floor. _I'm weak... I'll always be weak..._

Mira crouched down beside me and lifted up my chin with her delicate fingers. "Can't you see that I fight because I don't know how to show emotions, Erza? I have my own struggles. And I cry. It's not being weak. _You're_ not weak, if that's what you're thinking. Just cry... I- it's okay.. to cry," she sniffled. "It hurts us to see you like this, Erza. Stop hiding in your armor."

"Crying _is_ weak, She-Devil," I corrected. There was nothing else for me to argue... But that was something I knew for sure. There was no way that crying _wasn't_ weak. When you showed emotions... you're weak... _I'm weak.._

"No it's not. It just means that you've been strong for too long." Mira embraced me in a warm hug as tears rolled down my face.

"Erza... I-I get it..." Levy stuttered. "I-it's hard.. to cry.. but it's harder no to.." I looked into her warm, brown eyes... she was such a sweet little girl...

Salty tears poured of my eye, and really I didn't have a reason to cry. I guess I was just getting out all the things I had been holding in for so long. It sort of felt nice to cry with someone...

I sobbed on the white haired girl's shoulder for what seemed like hours.. and she never said another word until I started standing up.

"Don't forget this, Erza." I clenched my fists and nodded as she strutted out of the small room.

* * *

My hands shook furiously... Then strange thoughts popped into my mind: _Mira wasn't just here to comfort me... She saw something else... didn't she?_

"Mira!" I yelled down the hallway. "Come.. back.." I doubted that she would though. The demon had her own life and own struggles to tend to; she didn't have time for me.

I heard rapid approaching footsteps, but it wasn't just Mira. "Erza! What have I told you about making so much racket!" Helga screeched, jabbing a finger into my chest.

"It wasn't Erza, ma'am. I'm sorry," Mira lied. "I got angry. Just let me take the fall, would you?" _S-she stood up for me...? Why?_

Helga gave a loving smile to the she-devil and replied,"Thank ye." The old woman mosied over to my ear and whispered as softly as she could,"You should keep this one, Erza. She lies for your sake." My gaze shifted from the retreating Helga to the white haired demon. Her cheeks were definitely a crimson red. Either that, or I was starting to have color deficiency.

"Hey... Erza.. what do you think she meant by that?" Mira blushed even deeper. I didn't know what the demon what getting at. All I understood was that Helga thought that I should be friends with Mira since she was a nice girl. What else was there to it?

"We should be friends." I shrugged, wiping another tear that slipped out of my eye.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Mira sighed with what sounded like relief. "Now, what did you want, Erza?"

"Can you.. uh.. stay? Here, with me and Levy, I mean," I blurted out nervously. I knew the answer. It was most definitely a no. Mira had a family she had to go back to. Her siblings were probably worried sick right about now. It was pouring down rain as if we were in a hurricane, and their sister was no where to be seen. I imagined them searching all over, looking for Mira, soaking themselves in God's tears.

"Sure." She gave a toothless grin. "It's not like I was gonna get anywhere in this rain anyways."

* * *

A huff escaped my chapped lips as I lied down in the pillow pile Levy had designed as a make-shift bed. My eyes scanned Levy's small face. The little blunette was fast asleep in Mira's arms. She looked so peaceful. I wished I could sleep like that for once, but the dreamland didn't come easy for me, especially because of my nightmares. Sometimes, I'd see Jellal being tortured... sometimes, it'd be Simon or Millianna. One time, I remember that I woke up screaming for Rob... I don't exactly recall what happened in that dream, but it was surely wretched.

"Mira, what else did you see?" I questioned. It was better to get that off my mind before I attempted sleeping or it would be pointless even trying. When I had things zooming through my head, even if it was from years ago, I couldn't get it to leave. No matter how many times I hit my head on the wall or yanked at my hair, the thoughts never seemed to go away.

"What do you mean..?" Her brow furrowed.

"When I passed out. What else did you see?" I asked softly. I didn't want to push the twig into telling me something she wasn't ready to, since it was extremely understandable. I can't exactly tell her what happened in my past, so it's logical for anyone not to be able to tell me about their present.

"Well, I saw you and the blue haired boy..." she sighed,"and I saw you being tortured. Then I-I... saw... L-Lisanna... sh-she.. was dying... Do you think it'll happen...?" Her icy blue eyes stared up at the cobweb filled ceiling with remorse. It obviously hurt her just to think about Lisanna's death, though she knew it was to come one day.

"There's only one way to find out, She-Devil." She turned her head and looked at me with pleading eyes, telling me to continue. "We have to find the source of this. Why I passed out. Why you saw what you did. Everything will have an explanation, Mira." Something deep within my heart didn't want to tell Mira that her sister would inevitably die, for what she told me about myself was true. I _was_ tortured in the Tower of Heaven and Jellal _did_ save me from being killed. It was the terrible truth, but I don't intent on telling the demon about what I know any time soon. It was for her own good anyways.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Please review, if you want that is. Thanks :)**

 **And in this story I'm trying to show softer sides of the two rivals- a sort of behind the scenes thing.**


	2. The Inner Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter:) Please review. -And sorry for the language in this chapter-**

 ***Mirajane's Point of View***

* * *

Erza slept soundly, curled around the young Levy... That sight would warm nearly anyone's heart for sure... I hated that I didn't know how to show them that I actually liked their presence. All I could do was destroy. I am a monster after all.

"Mira..." Erza yawned, fluttering her beautiful brown eyes open. "Are you leaving?" The scarlet haired girl ruffled her frizzy hair and stared back at me with those wonderous eyes of her's.

"Yup." I flashed her a small smile. "I need to go check on Lisanna and Elfman." Erza gave me a weak grin. _She isn't ready for me to leave yet,_ I chuckled to myself... Just hours ago, Titania was ready to put up a fight to get me to leave, now she didn't want me to go... How strange, the powers of the heart.

"Will we have to fight again?" Erza asked out of the blue. I hadn't really thought that much about it, but I suppose we would have to quarrel. The others would smell something fishy if we did anything different. Especially Lisanna. The little take-over mage noticed everything, sadly... And if she found out that Erza and I were on good terms, the white haired mini-me would have a cow. Literally.

"Yeah, and we'll have to take it seriously. The others will suspect something if we did otherwise and you know it, Clanky Bastard." I smirked that signature smirk of mine, while Erza sneered.

"Hmph, Skinny Bitch."

"There's the Titania I know!" I exclaimed happily. At least she was back to normal. That was really all I wanted... I could always tell when my rival was feeling off- which means she doesn't fight the same, therefore being my advantage. I don't like to play dirty... _Well, it depends on what I mean by 'playing dirty_ '. A smirk crawled across my face as I scoffed at my own joke.

"Will you be at the guild today?" the red-head questioned with pleading eyes... Those eyes always seemed to get to me for some reason...

"Probably. I like to disturb the village as well. Care to join me later?" I shrugged... It was sort of fun to bother those in my neighborhood. They were scared of me anyways, so why not make it a game? I had to enjoy the simple pleasures...

"I guess..?" Erza's brow furrowed, basically asking me to explain.

"Normally, I go around in my demon form, bothering the people of Magnolia," I huffed. "It's actually kinda fun, but I don't know if a Lazy Ass, like you, would enjoy that sort of thing. You are a goody-two-shoes after all."

She cut her deep brown eyes towards me as she pursed her lips. "I'll be there," she said sternly.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Lets call it a date!" I covered my mouth with that last remark. _What if she takes that the wrong way..? What if she thinks I like her..?_

"Huh?" Levy mustered. "I heard date." The blunette perked up, and stared at me with those sweet hazel eyes of her's.

I rolled my eyes. "I just meant that it's set. Not an actual _date,"_ I sneered at the two perverts. They both obviously thought I meant a 'girlfriend' date... and maybe I did, but how was I supposed to know? It just fell out of my mouth without me thinking. I ran my fingers through my ivory hair nervously. "I should get going. See you guys later."

"Bye, Mira!" Levy shouted as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Mira-nee! Where have you been?!" Lisanna growled, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"With Erza." I shrugged. "I think I talked some sense into her this time."

Lisanna glared at me with her ocean blue eyes. "Well, next time, tell me before you storm out of the guild! Elf-nii and I were worried sick!" The small take-over mage flailed her arms in the air dramatically. It did make me feel a bit better that they cared, but they had to. They were my siblings. They didn't have a choice..

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You should." Lisanna turned her nose up. "You stink." My lips pulled into a smirk; she was definitely my sister... Though she played it off where she was the sweet, caring one, she was quite the opposite. The younger of the Strauss family was actually pretty mean, sometimes, she'd even go to the local swimming pool and change herself into a shark... I always liked to hear the shrieks of the other kids; it was truly hysterical.. but only to me... _I'm a monster..._

"Like you don't," I sneered, making my way to the restroom.

"I'm glad you're back, Mira-nee!" Lisanna flashed a bright smile in my direction... _What if what I saw was true? What if she dies...?_ I pulled my lips into a weak smile as I shut the door...

* * *

I rushed over to the shower and turned it on its hottest setting... Yeah, it burnt... but I deserved to be in pain... I'm a terrible sister... and a monster. I really don't deserve to have a life, but I need to be here for Lisanna and Elfman...

Once kicking my clothes to the side, I eased down into the blazing hot water and cried. I had to let it out sometime... I mean, I saw Lisanna's _death._ She was hit to the side by some sort of beast, then she disappeared into the sky... And I couldn't save her... I did nothing but panic... That's the weak self I am, I suppose. I'll never be more than a pitiful demon who couldn't show her feelings... I really did need to just die. It would have saved everyone from a lot of pain if I had never been born...

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes... Then _her_ face entered my vision.. I blinked rapidly.. _It was only in my mind..._ But I could've sworn on my life that I saw that scarlet haired girl... with those sepia eyes of her's staring right back at me... but only, it was in my mind... Now that I thought about it, Erza never left my train of thought... She always seemed to be there somewhere in the back of my mind... She was always smiling in my imagination. Never crying or laughing or even fighting. Just smiling... and her eyes always seemed to look right past me... Right past me and into the eyes of the blue haired boy with the red tattoo. The boy I didn't know. The boy that made me wonder about the mystery that was Erza Scarlet.

Jealousy swelled from within and more tears began to flow down my face. "Why can't she understand that I just want her damn attention?!" I growled in frustration, letting my fingernails dig into the palms of my hands. All I had ever wanted was her attention... Someone's attention... But I was always overlooked when it came to strength... Erza would always be better... And she knew it... So she only interacts with me to show her dominance.. That killed me from the inside out.

Sometimes, I really couldn't take the pain. So I'd hurt myself purposely. It's what I deserved anyways. I'm just this weak demon who wants attention... "My life is pointless," I mustered, looking down to the bruises on my ankles.. Erza did that, while I could barely lay a hand on Titania.. In the end, hurting her isn't my motive. Fighting isn't my motive. _I just want to be noticed._ I want Erza to acknowledge me for me.. Not the demon. _Me._ I want her to trust me.. But I don't know how to talk to her without being looked down upon...

A single tear rolled down my face as I looked at my reflection. _Worthless,_ it seemed to say."Worthless piece of shit," I mumbled to myself, slapping the water, making my ugly reflection turn to ripples.

* * *

I pushed open the bathroom door, letting all the steam evacuate into the hallway. Lisanna sat by the threshold as she always did when I was in the shower... She always wanted to make sure I was okay.. But this time Elfman was there too... He claimed that it 'wasn't manly' to do that...

"Mire-nee, I need to ask you about Erza," Lisanna said with a straight face. She was serious about something. And when Lisanna was being serious, that's when people started to get scared... I think my heart almost stopped with the mention of Titania... _Does she know?_ I asked myself. "Did you actually go over there to fight her? Elf-nii and I don't think you did because normally, you say,'I whipped that bitch's ass sky high.' "

"Lisanna, watch your language!" I scolded, hopefully getting off the topic of Erza.

"I was just copying you!" Lisanna sighed. "Anyways, what did you really do, Nee-chan? Are you and Erza a 'thing'?" The small take-over mage wiggled her eye brows mischievously.

"No!" I snapped. "Why would you think that?!"

"You have been acting strange lately, Nee-chan," Elfman pointed out, giving a slight shrug.

"What have I done that's strange?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips, and glaring down at my younger siblings with a demon-like aura.

"Well, you haven't made fun of anyone lately, other than Erza. Usually, you go around terrorizing everyone in the guild," Lisanna explained. "Is something wrong, Mira-nee?" I stared into her ocean-like, blue orbs as if it were the last time I'd see her...

"No," I snarled. "Just leave it alone." I strutted down the hallway and out the front door... I needed to get away. And I needed to get away _now._

* * *

My head hung low as I sauntered through the rainy streets of Magnolia. Very few people were out, lucky for me...

"Mommy, mommy!" I cut my eyes towards a young boy tugging on his mother's sleeve. I gave a slight smile, for it did warm my heart to see someone happy.. "It's the demon girl!" He pointed his index finger at me, and with that, my mood worsened. "You wouldn't let her hurt me, would you?" He starting inching behind his mother, presumably to hide from me.

"No, honey." The woman glared at me with her hateful, amber eyes. She knew I was listening. "She would get killed before I let her lay a finger on you... Well, she might just kill herself before then," she sneered, taking the boy by the hand and rushing off.

I stood dead in my tracks... The woman's words rang through my ears... _She might just kill herself before then._ My heart seemed to stop beating as my demon aura seemed to be trying to take over my body on its own.. I was in a vulnerable state of mind.. A demon could posses me... _At least then I won't have to deal with pain._

"Hi, Mira!" Levy's cheerful smile broke me out of my daze... But nothing could make me forget what just happened.

"Hey, Levy," I sighed, peeking around the blunette to see if her red-headed friend was in tow.

"Don't listen to them, you skinny bastard," Erza's soft voice whispered into my ear.

"But-"

"I said don't listen to them." Erza turned me around to look me in the eyes... I think I almost got lost within her deep brown orbs... "Don't even think about killing yourself, you twig. If you did that, I wouldn't have anyone to bother."

"Thank you, Clanky Bitch," I sighed, looking to my toes... If I was going to commit suicide, she'd be the one to stop me... For some reason, that red-head could convince me to think anything... Like, that she was better... Somehow, she just changed everything. From the first second I saw Titania, there was just something about her that caught my eyes... Something was different about her and I needed to know what that was.

"There we go!" Erza clapped. "That's my Mira." Erza flashed a bright smile, making no one expect that she was broken inside... _My Mira?_ I asked myself. _I'm her Mira?_ I shook the thought out of my mind. She'd never think of me like that; the clanky red-head was completely oblivious to everything.

* * *

Erza clasped her hand around my neck, throwing me through the guild's towering doors. "Great. Erza and Mira are here," Gray scoffed. "And they tell us to stop fighting. That sure does piss me off." I rolled my eyes and charged at that red-headed freak.

"Come at me, Bony Bitch!" Erza shouted while standing in the threshold of the guild. I readied myself for some shame... I was prepared to lose. Most likely, she'd win... She always does in some way...

"Go to Hell, Erza!" I screeched, darting at the cheeky red-head.

"Yeah, that's right, come at me!" Erza smirked, blocking the punch I threw with ease. Just as I suspected. She was much better in combat. And everyone knew it.

"Like you could beat me, Fatty," I sneered, letting our fists collide. It almost felt like it snapped my bones... _She's so powerful..._ I reached for her hair, but she rammed her foot into my stomach, sending me flying across the guild hall. With a shattering noise, I landed on one of the tables, in which Macao and Wakaba sat, shattering a few plates here and there. My fingers grasped a broken glass and propelled it towards Erza's face, and, of course, she dodges it.

"Is that all you've got, Mandriff Showing Bitch?" Erza cackled. I knew that the red-head wasn't even in the mood to fight... yet she was beating me to a pulp... Fury bubbled up within me, and I think I went a bit demonic for a minute... I darted over to the cheeky bastard, not even caring if she gets hurt... I was going all out... This time, I couldn't lose.

I grabbed Erza's throat, trying to squeeze the life out of her. She scratched at my arms, attempting getting me to let go... "W-what are you doing?" she gasped, which knocked me back to my senses. I quickly let go of Erza and looked down at my hands... The very hands that were going to try and kill Erza...

"I-I... I didn't mean to..." I crumpled to the ground, clenching my fists. I didn't dare look into Erza's deep eyes. "I'm such a coward..." That's all I'd ever be. Just some loser who couldn't control her demonic aura... And a monster who tried to kill her first friend.

"Woah, Mira backed down?" Natsu joked. "I guess Erza is the strongest."

"Shut your trap, Pink Head!" Erza growled, rushing over to Natsu and held him by the collar, threatening him. _D-did she really just stand up for me? After I tried hurting her..? Why?_

"Erza! Mirajane!" Makarov called. "A word!" A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed myself up... Nothing was worth it. Not anymore anyways.

* * *

"S-so, it was a demon that spoke to us?" Erza questioned softly, caressing her neck...

"Correct." Makarov nodded. Erza looked to me with pleading, brown eyes as if she were saying something... but I couldn't quite decipher it... _I could've killed her..._ played through my mind like a broken record; never seeming to stop... I could almost feel her neck still in the clutches of my murderous hands..

"Are you okay, Erza?" I sniffled, still not particularly wanting to look her in the eyes. I nervously ran my fingers through my ivory hair... Everything that happened was my fault... I'm the reason she got hurt.. I'm the reason a demon was around here... _I ruin everything._

"Don't worry about me, Mira." She gave a slight smile, along with Makarov. But, how could I not worry? I could lash out like that at any time... And hurt nearly everyone, even if I don't want to... I have no control...

"You two would make a good team," he suggested. "You both know your place."

"What if I hurt her again, Master?" I shook my head slightly, looking to my toes.

"You could never hurt Erza." Makarov raised his index finger, pointing out specifically that I don't injure the red-head.

"What do you mean?" I scratched my head, deep within my thoughts... _I just hurt her! What does the old man think I did?!_

"You'll understand with time, Mirajane." He shrugged, waving us off...

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was choppy and had no imagery-just like my first chapter- but I hope it was okay. I need some constructive criticism in the reviews, please :)**


	3. You

**A/N: Hope you all have a wonderful day :)**

 **And thanks to those who have reviewed! It gives me inspiration to write more;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

* **Levy's Point of View***

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure what just occurred... Mira tried to choke Erza, then they both ran upstairs to Master... and few seconds later, they storm out? What kind of punishment could he have given them? _Would they have to clean the toilets?_ I chuckled to myself, having a small flashback to when Natsu was forced to clean the whole guild... Everything was easier then. But now, I'm the reason Erza was knocked out... and the reason Mira saw Lisanna's _death... What if I'm the reason Lisanna dies?_ I quickly shot that thought out of my mind... It wasn't worth worrying about at the time. I had to go find my friends.

"Yo, Levy!" Jet shouted, scampering over to me.

"Now's not the time, Jet. I've gotta go find Erza and Mira," I explained. Hopefully, he'd just shrug it off... He did look up to me, so maybe he'd listen.

"Don't worry about them! They're probably at each other's throats anyways. Nothing new! Just stay here with Droy and I," he pleaded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"No." I shoved his arm away. "We can hang out later. Right now, I've gotta go find them."

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands in defeat while pursing his lips. "But we need to go on a job soon, Lev."

"I know. But now's not the time." I shook my head and darted out of the guild.

* * *

My first thought was that they'd be around Fairy Hills discussing something, but I quickly discarded that thought... _They wouldn't go there; they aren't that stupid_. If the duo were to talk privately, they'd go to a more secluded area. "Where would you go, Levy?" I mumbled to myself, letting a rain drop trail down my face.. Erza helped me realize that rain was nothing to be afraid of, lucky for me. She explained that the spirits of people are up there as stars and that they cry sometimes too. Even the strongest of people sob over something... There's always something that hits the soft spots.

A shriek crashed through the air just blocks away from where I was standing. I couldn't decipher what they screamed, but it was definitely a word... _Maybe you can help them, Levy?_ I wasn't a very powerful mage yet, but I could do my best to help others, right? There's nothing wrong with that... My hands shook nervously, but nonetheless, I had made up my mind... If someone's in danger, I need to do my best to help them. "That's what magic is for!'' I smiled, mustering up all the confidence I possibly could, then dashed over to town.

* * *

I shook my head, full of shame for my friends. It was Mira and Erza who had made the people scream. "Of course," I grumbled. It had slipped my mind that they said they were going to go terrorize the townspeople... _but why now?_ Didn't they have something more important to be doing? A sigh escaped my lips as I watched the duo with disdain. They sure were a pair.

Erza chased after Mira, the demon of the town, sword extended. Apparently, the scarlet haired girl was supposed to be the hero, maybe? And Mira was the bad guy. My brow furrowed... I knew who planned this... _Mira._ She had realized long ago that Erza was better; you could tell how she didn't fight as well anymore... She probably wanted to get the red-head a good reputation around the town...

"Titania has come to save us!" a little boy cheered to my right. He jumped up and down excitedly, which made me want to hurl. _They just don't know... do they?_ Mira only bothered the people of the city because she thought that she was a monster... And a rumor spread that she was dangerous, so she made a game out of it... Everything was pretty logical, in my opinion.

The ivory and scarlet haired girls had drawn out a big crowd by the time I had arrived... full of people chanting for Erza... My heart raced as Mira began slowing down her pace so Erza could strike. _That was her plan... She wanted Erza to get rid of the demon, so the townspeople could no longer worry about her..._

Mira's bright blue orbs fell upon my figure and her eyes widened. "Levy, leave," she mouthed, not paying attention to where her feet were being placed... I saw a flash of white hair crumple to the ground. My heart thudded... _Was she really gonna let Erza hurt her?_

"Finish her off!" the people called repeatedly... Mira was now lying on her back with Erza's boot placed firmly on her chest... I shoved through the crowd to get a better perception of my dueling friends... They were going too far this time... "Kill her!" the little boy from before shrieked, pumping his fist into the air. I cut my eyes towards him... He didn't have the right to say that when he didn't even know Mirajane.

Erza clasped her fingers around her sword, readying herself to stab Mira. She held the shining metal inches above the pale girl's chest... I could tell that Erza's hands were shaking... The scarlet haired girl gazed into my eyes, then nodded... _Was she really gonna do it...?_ I didn't think Erza was that heartless... but I guess I didn't know these people very well either...

"Just fucking stab me, Titania!" Mira gritted through her teeth. Erza frowned, then thrusted her sword into the ground beside Mira.

"What are you doing?!" the people cried. "Kill her while you still can!"

Erza had a fire burning within her deep, brown eyes. "No." She jabbed her finger into a woman's chest. "What gives me the right to kill someone who never did anything wrong? She has a life too! Don't you dumb asses realize that? She has been called a monster for as long as I can remember, but for what? What did she do?!" A silence fell over the crowd as Erza gave her speech. "Exactly! She never did anything to you. So what gives anyone the right to hurt her anymore? She doesn't deserve this."

 _There's the Erza I know._ A grin spread across my face as Erza grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her back into a standing position. "She's a person just like you and me."

* * *

"What the hell was that, Scarlet?" Mirajane growled, flopping onto Erza's bed. The rain had gotten heavier, so lucky for me, Titania carried me back to Fairy Hills as if I were a sack of potatoes. It was sort of funny how they thought I was so helpless, I mean, I could easily use my magic to create a barrier to protect me from rain- which I had forgotten the day before, sadly. _You're okay now, Levy._ I smiled, but quickly hid it... The air was getting tense.

"Don't call me that," Erza snapped.

"Isn't that your name?" I squeaked, not wanting to corrupt anything else.

"Yes, but you don't understand what 'Scarlet' means to me..." She avoided our eye contact. "Someone dear to me gave me that name..."

Mira disregarded what Erza just said... her demon aura was beginning to show... "You should've stabbed me, Titania!"

"That wasn't the plan! We were supposed to bother the townspeople _together._ I wasn't supposed to hurt you!" Erza lied down beside Mira and sighed. "Why do you want me to injure you anyways..?"

"I told you. _I'm a monster."_ Mira turned away from the red-head and hugged a pillow close to her chest. A sigh escaped my lips... The two of them were both very broken people... And maybe, just maybe, they could put their pieces together to make a whole person. Possibly, they completed each other. But how was I supposed to know...? I truly didn't know what friendship brought to people's lives. Hardly anyone paid any attention to me- besides Jet and Droy... and they only stuck around because of their huge crushes on me...

"And what did _I_ tell you?" Erza questioned, looking at Mira's bare back, her brown eyes widening. "What happened?!" Titania's fingers trailed down the scars that decorated the demon's back. I had never noticed them before...

"You told me that I couldn't be a monster because I had a heart full of love." Mira shrugged, ignoring Erza's second question.

"Yeah, yeah... but _what happened to you?_ Who did that?" Erza flipped her back over to look the pale girl in the eyes... A mischievous smirk crawled across my face, _this is getting interesting..._ There was so many possibilities... They could fight... They could hug... _They could cry..._ But either way, it'd be fun to watch.

"I'd rather not answer," Mira huffed. Tension began to swarm in the air around us... Titania's eyes filled with fury as they looked across the cuts that littered all over her body.

" _Who did this to you?"_ Erza growled.

"Why do you even care?" Mira clenched her fists around the pillow that she held close to her chest.

"You're my friend." Erza shrugged, pressing her forehead against Mira's, but the ivory haired girl just turned away, tears brimming at the corners of her ocean blue eyes.

"You," Mira mustered. "You did that to me, Titania."

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like this chapter?**

 **I wanted to leave a bit of tension at the end:)**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Strawberry Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **A/N: Have a nice day:)**

* * *

 ***Erza's Point of View***

* * *

A gasp escaped my chapped lips as a shutter flowed through my bones... "I-I... _I_ did that..?" My heart jumped to my throat as Mira gazed into my eyes with her pained, ocean blue orbs...

"Yes." The ivory haired girl nodded slightly, then flashed a glowing smile that she reserved for few people. What does this mean? What have I done? Why did I hurt her? ... _How_ did I hurt her? "But don't worry about it, Erza."

"How can I not worry about it?" I rasped. "Tell me, Mira! Tell me how I did that!" My hands shook as I looked up to the demon... The oceans within her eyes seemed to tip over as she gazed down at me... Those eyes... were always bright. Even when she told me to stab her... They looked at me with wonder... It seemed like she couldn't get mad at me...

"Forget it, Titania." Mira grinned, placing her hand softly on my shoulder. "Why don't you make it up to me by going on a job? As a team."

"Tsk. No." My lips pulled into a frown as I mentally stabbed myself. I should've said yes.. I had always wanted to see what it'd be like to go on an adventure with that demon, yet I spat out a 'no'. _Ignorant Erza... but this is the only way.._ I had to find out how I hurt her... Mira's face explained it all though... Sorrow flooded over my body as I stared into the deepest oceans, which were no longer sparkling... I just had the chance to make a loyal friend. And I just blew it. With two simple words.

"W-what?" Mira stammered. The one time she lets her guard down, I do this. _Good job, Erza,_ I scolded myself. This was just like me... To ruin everything... And I can't believe I just realized that she wanted to be my friend from the very beginning. _She's a demon... She doesn't fit in... She can't show her emotions well._ She didn't know how to make friends... That's why she just fought... The pain of realization was killing me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"I'll take the offer," I sighed. "I'm sorry, you crusty troll." Mira's smile glinted as small bits of sunlight shone through the window. My throbbing heart immediately stopped hurting... and starting filling with love? Something about Mira was just different. She just made me smile... Genuinely.

"There we go!" Levy cheered, pumping her small fists into the air. "I knew it'd work out!" For those few moments, I forgot about the Tower of Heaven. I forgot about being a weak slave. I forgot about Jellal. Just for that second, I was happy...

* * *

"WHA-?! MIRAJANE AND ERZA ARE GOING ON A JOB TOGETHER?!" Natsu screamed in horror as the ivory haired girl beside me tore a flier off the wall.

"I'm going too!" Levy growled, stomping on the dragon slayer's foot with all her might.

"You're just so short, I forgot about you," Natsu scoffed, then quickly regretted it...

Mira's demonic aura was awakening, making the air around us tense... Purple and black waves floated around her as she snatched Natsu up by the collar and flung him across the guild hall. "Would you like to repeat that?" Mira smiled, popping her knuckles.

"N-No, Mira-san." Natsu groveled at the demon's thigh-high boots, mumbling stuff about 'beating the crap out of Mira and Erza one day'.

"That's what I thought." Mira smirked, then shot me a disapproving glare. "And I'll have you know, Erza and I are only going on a job together because of Master's orders... He said we were not to fight until we had completed at least five jobs _together,"_ she sneered. "Levy's just here to keep the peace."

"That makes so much more sense," Gray cackled, stripping of his clothes... Which was a very odd habit... One second, he'd be fully dressed and the next.. _well,_ I can't say he's in dress code.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana mumbled, pointing to the ground. His mouth just about fell to the floor at that moment as his arms flailed helplessly in the air. A small scoff escaped my lips... _These people are quite the characters..._ But I enjoyed their presence. They kept my life interesting, I suppose. Fighting here and there, funny jobs, Gray's clothes... something new happened every day... And that's what made Fairy Tail how it was.

* * *

"Mira-nee, are you sure you're going to go through with this..?" Lisanna hummed while she flopped down onto the Strauss' couch... This was the first time I had seen Mira's house.. It was actually brighter than I imagined... I sort of thought that it'd be all demonic with black and purple draped on every nook and cranny. But it was actually like a normal house with normal furniture. Soft carpet covered the floors, while decorative wallpaper rolled up the walls... It would actually be a nice home to grow up in... Sadness washed over my whole body... _I didn't have a house to grow up in..._ The Tower of Heaven entered my vision... Back-breaking work every single day... Hot, humid temperatures... No one was there to stick up for anyone... We were all too afraid...

I quickly shot the thought of that wretched place out of my mind... This was no time to be having flashbacks. I needed to go on jobs with Mira.

"Yes, Lisanna. I have to follow Master's orders, and you know that." Mira gave a slight shrug, then patted the fluffy couch cushion. "Sit down, Titania... You too, Levy." The ivory haired girl flashed a brief smile, then went back to her signature smirk.

"Well, Mira-nee, if we're going to have them over, why don't we make something for them?" Lisanna suggested, making the light bulb go off in Mira's head.

"Yeah." She smiled mischievously. "I doubt they've thought of me as a cook." My brow furrowed... _Mira was a cook?_ She was right... I had never pictured her as someone like that... If I saw her as a chef, it would be one of those scary ones who just enjoy having the knives...

"What should we make?" the younger take-over mage questioned.

"Strawberry cake. That stuff's the best!" Mira chanted... I had never tasted _strawberry_ cake before.. And it didn't sound too good. I mean, vanilla and chocolate, that was normal for sweets... _but strawberry?_ To me, it wouldn't agree with cake and sugary things. Strawberries were tangy and fresh, while cake was nothing but sweet pleasures.. Nonetheless, I trusted the demon's opinion. "Why don't you make it, Lisanna? Your's is always better." Mira grinned, making the younger girl swell with pride.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." Lisanna blushed, heading into their kitchen... She was such a cute little girl... I couldn't imagine her not being in my life... But the inevitable future would be her death... And I hated that for Mira and Elfman... They were all so close... Then to have their younger stripped away from their lives? It would tear them apart.

* * *

A beautifully frosted, pink cake sat in front of me. I couldn't see how Lisanna could have made it... It looked as if it were done by a professional.. Soft, white frosting dappled with strawberry slices and red sprinkles... My mouth watered at the sight of it... "Nice, Lisanna," Levy clapped.

"T-thank you." The younger of the Strauss family blushed a deep crimson red as she looked at her most recent work... I tried thinking about my life without Lisanna... but I just couldn't see it...

"Get ready to be amazed." Mira smirked, sliding a piece of cake over to where I was sitting... I gazed down at the cake nervously... It looked delicious.. but I was uneasy about the flavoring.. Strawberry cake just didn't sit well with me.. And I didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings if I didn't like it... If I did that, Mira would try to choke me with the very cake itself.

I caressed the fork handle, then dug it into the small corner of the moist, pink cake. After giving the bite a good inspection- it was firm, yet smooth, and had creamy frosting topping it- I closed my lips around the soft cake... Flavor exploded in my mouth just as my tongue merely touched the bite... My eyes rolled to the back of my head... The tangy strawberry flavor mended perfectly with the sugary, buttercream frosting... And with the strawberry slivers that dotted the top.. _Ooh!_ It was the best cake I had ever had! A smile covered my face as I bit into a strawberry, letting the sour juice trickle into my mouth... "This is amazing!" I exclaimed, my mouth still a bit full of cake.

"Glad you think so, Titania." Mira smiled that warm smile of her's that always melted my heart...

"This is really good, Lisanna," Levy said quietly, taking small bites while I was devouring the cake -practically- whole.

A mischievous thought passed through my mind... "I bet Mira's cake isn't half as good as this." I smirked, darting my eyes towards the ivory haired demon.

"You wanna go?" she growled playfully, puffing out her chest.

"Come at me!" I shouted, readying myself for a hard blow.

Just as Mira was about to tackle me, Lisanna sighed,"Mira-nee, what did we talk about earlier? You said you weren't gonna fight. Master's orders."

Mira flopped down onto the floor, crossing her arms with a huff, then blowing a strand of white hair out of her face. She was very dramatic, in my opinion. It was almost funny.. But I sort of wanted to play-fight her this time... It would feel weird without fighting her... I mean, it was a daily thing... And not to do it anymore would just be... _different._

* * *

"Be careful, Mira-nee," Elfman commanded, giving a slight wave as we headed down the dusty pathway leading out of Magnolia.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Besides, I've got Erza here. She wouldn't let anything happen to us," Mira explained. My heart jumped to my throat... That was a pretty big responsibility.. And the fact that she trusted me... That just made me blush...

"Erza, Erza! Wait! I've got something for you!" Lisanna shouted, scampering over to where I stood. She held a slice of cake... Then, surprisingly, she wrapped me in a warm embrace. "Please keep Mira-nee safe," she whispered, softly handing me the plate in which held the best type of food.

"I will, Lisanna. I promise." I gave a slight smile, then we began our journey... Our long, long journey...

* * *

Mira held the job flier between her frail fingers... "Umm... You got a job about a demon?" Levy squeaked.

"Yes," the white haired girl sighed. "We have to figure out which demon spoke to us..." Mira squinted her ocean blue eyes, looking through the darkness. So far, we had only gotten lost... Twice. This dark forest was supposedly demon infested... But Mira had sensed nothing... And a guy was supposed to meet us at the edge of the tree line at exactly noon, but he was no where to be found... Unless we're in the wrong place. Which was highly likely... none of us had a good sense of direction..

"You won't let the demons hurt us, will you, Mira?" Levy asked nervously, holding onto my arm with a tight grasp.

"Never." Mira gave a warm smile... but I could tell that she was scared as well... There seemed to be no life in these woods whatsoever... And the white haired girl had mentioned, before starting our journey, that no life equaled demons somewhere.

An ear piercing screech echoed through the air... "They're here..." Mira mustered. "Be ready for anything." The demon side of her was beginning to show... Black and purple haze floated around her as horns began sprouting from her head and her clothes began changing into something even skimpy-er than normal...

I closed my eyes and tried to be one with the armor... That was the key to ex-quipping.. You had to feel the armor... Be the armor. Or at least, that's how I thought. "Ex-Quip," I said mostly to myself, changing into one of my powerful armors. I wasn't sure what I should call it yet, though- I had just gotten it. Plated armor shielded my chest, with what looked like a metal flower across it. Then there was the billowing skirt that has some metal closer to the top- acting like a belt, I suppose. And there's blade-like wings that jut out from the back and I have a metal head-piece... The only problem with this armor was the fact that my stomach was uncovered, but I really enjoyed having a head piece! .. I just had to get it.

An eerie whisper traveled through the air... Seeming to say,"Go back while you still can." ... Purple and red figures rose from the rubble that lie along the forest floor.

"Demons of rock and rubble," Mirajane mumbled. "They're not very smart... They couldn't have spoke to us, Titania... But they are powerful.. Be ready.." The figures seemed to be one with the shadows. Lurking and waiting for the perfect time to strike...

Mira held her hands in a spherical position as the demons shot into the clear. "Evil Explosion." Her voice even sound like that of a demon's... It was much deeper and more muffled now... A black, sparkly orb materialized as Mira commanded... Then it flowed towards the rapid approaching demons, destroying those in the lead...

The ivory haired girl then, happily, charged towards the monsters... She almost seemed to be enjoying this.. "Titania! Someone summoned these! I'll hold them off while you and Levy go find 'em!" Classic Mirajane. Wanting to take all the fighting for herself... But what did I know about demons? She had defeated some before... So she could do it again.. Right..? I gave her a slight salute as I threw the blunette over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.. She wasn't as fast as I'd like her to be... and I couldn't leave her behind... So that was the easiest- most uncomfortable - way to transport Levy.

"Keep an eye on Mira," I told Levy as I scouted the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary... Somewhere along the way, I had dropped our bags... _My cake!_ No, this couldn't happen! Not to my poor cake... I was going to eat that today! ... _Erza, this is no time to be worrying about cake!_ I scolded myself, plastering a frown onto my face. I was looking forward to eating that...

A glimmer to my right caught my attention... My eyes immediately darted to the sparkly object... _A necklace?_ It was a metal piece of jewelry that looked like a.. _cross?_ I bent over and clasped my fingers around it... It was oddly warm.. as if someone had just been holding it... "I see you've found my necklace, Titania," an icy voice rasped. I peered up... A tall man with a long, silver beard stood above... Never had I ever seen someone like him... Wrinkles curved into his old face... But he gave off a young aura... Like he could easily defeat me... He was definitely intimidating.

I sat Levy down and pushed her behind me... "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Oh, only that demon you've got traveling with you... She'd be a perfect asset in my little game," he snickered. _Mira..._ I can't let him take her... I promised Lisanna.

I rose my hands, summoning my blades... Hopefully, I could take him out with a few hits here and there... but I doubt I'm that lucky... "Levy... I might need some back-up..."

"I'm not strong, Erza!" the blunette cried. "I shouldn't even be in Fairy Tail!"

"Shut up, Levy. You belong with us... Strength does not define you as a person. Your heart does." I closed my eyes as a spiral of swords appeared behind me.

"This shall be fun,'' the man said maliciously, pulling out a sword from behind. I cut my eyes towards Mira one last time... She was doing okay... And that was all that mattered... _but how did I hurt her...?_ I clenched my fingers around a sword; one in each hand, then using my telekinesis to command the swords from behind... _Maybe I can use my fury in battle..._

"I hurt Mira," I mustered... " _I did."_ My eyes showed the fire from within... And that guy didn't seem the least bit afraid... I know I was...

Just as I took a deep breath, I charged him, slashing and cutting with as much speed as I could... not even touching him. Anger boiled from deep down in my stomach... reminding me of my poor cake... and my promise to Lisanna... _I had to defeat him._

I hurled a shining sword right towards his figure... but he seemed to move it with his mind... _So that's how we're gonna play, is it?_

"I thought fighting Titania, Erza Scarlet, would be more fun..." he pondered, rubbing his chin. "But I guess I'm just going to have to kill you without playing this time..." _This time?_

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered, looking the guy in the eyes... They were icy with hints of purple... Nothing I had ever seen before..

"Oh, you know... We met in that tower. Where you practically let that old dirt bag die for you."

"His name was Rob!" I growled, charging the dude at full speed, my sword extended. _Magic is the power of your heart..._ I stopped dead in my tracks and let my swords do their jobs... They pierced right through the old guy... He didn't even fight back...

"Heh... I had to see your magic one last time, Titania..." he coughed, falling to the dirty ground. "Jellal sa-" He hacked up some blood as I rushed over to him...

"Jellal, what?! What did Jellal have to do with this?!" I screeched, shaking the guy with all my might... but he was already dead... _"Jellal,"_ I mustered... then gazed over to the frightened Levy.

"What was that, E-Erza? Why did he just want to see you... but he came for Mira..?"

"I don't know, Bookworm, but we need to help Satan over there... Looks like he wasn't controlling them..." I sighed... _Jellal.._ _What have you done now?_

* * *

My spirits lifted as I ran across my bag- with the cake- while fighting a demon... Only to see my precious cake get smashed by the rough foot of that damned demon... My mouth fell to the ground... I clenched my fists, ready to take that thing head on.

"Erza, there's too many!" Mira snapped me out of my angry faze... for now... "We can't take them... They multiply every time that we get it down to a few..."

"We have to do a unison raid!" Levy shouted. "If we do that, we can wipe them all out! They can't repopulate if there's nothing to repopulate from!" The three of us dashed to the center of the battle... Demons circling in... I grasped Levy's shaking hand, along with Mira's frail one..

"Fire!" Levy exclaimed.

"Evil Explosion!" Mira screeched as a whole lot of flashbacks entered my mind... _Being in the Tower of Heaven... Rob dying right before my eyes... Jellal turning to the dark... Being banished by Jellal... Crying over Jellal and the others... Being made fun of by other kids... Finding out that I hurt Mira... And those damned demons stepped on my cake!_

I channeled my inner fury and shouted out random words,"Heaven's Wheel Armor, Circle Sword!"

"Unison Raid!'' we chanted, while watching the mix of blazing fire, dark light, and metal blades... It was actually beautiful watching all those stupid demons being blown into oblivion...

"That's what you get for destroying my cake!" I growled, pumping my fist into the air. But... _what was this job about anyways?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews:) They make me happy especially since you want me to update faster;) It gives me inspiration.**

 **Anyways, what did you think about this chapter?**


	5. The Six Sins

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ***Erza's Point of View***

* * *

The wind came in powerful bursts... All at once, then nothing at all as we made our back-breaking journey back to Magnolia... Nothing was certain within the maze that I called my mind. That man we ran into, supposedly wanted Mira... but came to see _my_ powers... He knew Jellal. And he was in the Tower of Heaven, just like me. Then, those demons... something was off about them too... They weren't powerful enough for my liking... It was almost as if they weren't even demons. Maybe an artificial, man-made type... And no one was there to give us our reward for exterminating those things... It was all just too _odd._

 _And they destroyed my cake!_ I clenched my fists... They would forever be in my debt... That cake was what was keeping me going and they just stepped on it like it was nothing! ... But at least we're all okay. I kept my promise to Lisanna... and I suppose, that was all that truly mattered.

"Ugh! Titania, are you sure this is the right way?" Mira huffed.

"Yeah..." I lied. I had a terrible sense of direction... For all I knew, we could be going to a totally different place. But I'm sure we'll make it back to Magnolia.. eventually.

" _Sure,"_ Mira said sarcastically, cutting her ocean blue orbs towards me. Those eyes always seemed to pierce my soul... They were just so bright and loving! I didn't know how they could possibly be on a person like Mira. She was dark and demonic, but I guess, her eyes kept the balance.

"From my calculations, we actually _are_ going the right way, Mira-san," Levy explained, pointing at a handheld map.

"Ha! Take that, Crusty Troll!" I scoffed, giving the ivory haired girl a shove.

"You wanna go, you cheeky bitch?" Mira arched an eye brow, grasping the collar of my shirt. A smirk crawled across my face as I gave her a nice kick to the shins... But the demon didn't even flinch. _Seriously?_ Mira pulled me closer, seeming to want to head-butt, but her warm breath found its way onto my ear...

"No fighting!" Levy commanded, making the ivory haired girl drop me to the sandy ground... _She was going to tell me something..._ A sigh escaped my lips... This day just got more and more confusing...

"Erz-" Mira began, but I pressed my index finger across her lips. There was someone out on this barren landscape. Someone that was there for a specific reason... and a specific reason only.

"Shh.. Someone's watching us," I whispered. And on instinct, I pushed the two other girls behind me.

"You just realized?'' a sly voice cackled. "I thought by now, Titania, the Demon, and Bookworm would've figured out... But I guess we were wrong."

"Where are you?" Mira snarled. "Show yourself!"

"Why do we have to?" a different voice laughed, making Mira a bit more on edge... Her dark purple magic circle began forming at her feet and the air around us got very still. Her white hair flowed upwards as she made her transformation into her demon form... She was actually pretty scary like this... Black, demonic jewelry hung off her arms and chokers decorated her neck... Her normal crop-top was now tattered and it fit tighter across her chest, then there was her shorts.. They were about the same, other than her belt buckle was glowing an eerie purple... The main thing that was different was her face... A dark vein-looking thing trailed across her eye and down her cheek...

"Okay, okay... Fine." The people were released from their invisible state with their hands raised in surrender.

"What do you want?" I growled, ready to ex-quip into the Heaven's Wheel Armor- which I had randomly named.

"Only the demon you've got with you," the first voice smirked. "And a little fun." This girl just gave off an insane vibe... Her wild eyes were crimson red dappled with bright amber around the pupil... And her frizzy hair was so blonde that it was hard to look directly at...

"Please don't take, Mira-san..." Levy mustered, wrapping her frail hands around my arm. "You won't let them hurt us will you, Erza?"

"Never." My red magic circle flashed from beneath me as I quickly changed into my newest armor, Heaven's Wheel.

"You know, Scarlet, I've heard that you have record breaking ex-quipping skills... You'd be a good asset too..." the crazed girl pondered, placing her finger lightly on my chin.

"Don't fucking call me that, you dip shit," I snapped, shoving her into her comrades.

"Oh, I'm the dip shit?" she scoffed. "Take a look into the mirror."

"Nice one!" Mira clapped, but quickly shut up as I cast her a glare. "Who are you people anyways? And what do you want with us?"

"Why should we tell you?" a different girl asked... She didn't look as crazy as the other girl... but still not completely on the sane side. Her extremely bright, amber colored eyes glowed with rage... But her hair was contradictory to her insane persona.. It was dark and straight, without a strand out of place.

"You'll have to eventually," Mira sighed. "I mean, if you want us, at least tell us why... Then we might go with no trouble." I saw where the she-devil was going with this... She would play them- hopefully they were dumb enough to fall for it.

"Fine, fine..." the first girl raised her hands in defeat. "Well, I'm Sun Burst... And that's Adhara..." she pointed her finger to the girl with straight hair. I presume that she was the second in command... They were the only two who spoke. "That's Zaniah.." It was a girl with alert green eyes speckled with icy blue... And her hair was dark and all over the place... But she didn't seem crazed as some of the others did. "Astra." A girl with deep brown eyes with hints of purple stepped forward... Her hair was just as crazy as Sun Burst's... "Nashira is this one..." This time, it was a girl who resembled Mira... A lot. Her hair was pristine white and in a high pony tail... The only difference was her purple eyes with bits of blue... "And lastly, Navi." A shy looking girl with short, navy blue hair gave a slight wave... Her eyes were silver... indicating her blindness...

"Now that we're all acquainted," Adhara smirked,"we're going to have a bit of fun..."

* * *

Fire dazzled across Sun Burst's hands... _Just as Natsu can... She can summon fire..._ "You three realize you can't win..." Navi mustered. "We have Lost Magic." Fear washed over me... _They were going to take Mira anyways... But I was so close to keeping my promise to Lisanna... Magnolia was only another day away..._

"Canis Major!" Adhara called out, waving a single, glimmering key... _Celestial magic isn't Lost..._ I quickly shot that thought out of my head as the Second-in-Command began turning into sparkly dust... I had never seen something like this... Adhara seemed to be turning into... _stardust?_ "I won't be able to have any fun, Burst! My power would just kill them!'' she pouted, jutting out her bottom lip.

"You can toy with them for a bit... Just scare them... That should be enough..." Sun Burst shot me an evil glare as she let herself get engulfed in flames... Then she held her hands in the position in which Mira normally did to do her 'Evil Explosion'... A blaring white light gathered into a ball... "Sun Burst: Explosion!" she cackled, hurling that light right towards Levy.

"Shit!" I snarled, throwing myself onto the younger girl as that burning light smashed into my back. "Are you okay, Levy?" I groaned, feeling a sizzling sensation crawl across my whole, uncovered back.

"I-I'm okay... You saved me, Erza..."

My cheeks flushed for a mere second, but now was no time to be all touchy- feely. I cut my eyes to Mira, who was clawing at Astra... I knew the demon hadn't even unleashed a small bit of her magic power... She was saving it for a last hope kind of thing...

"Circle Sword!" I shouted, sending my many swords towards Sun Burst's head... She tried to hurt _my_ Levy... No one hurts a young child... Not on my watch anyways.

"Solid Script: Water!" Levy yelled alongside me, sending a bright orb of light that transformed into water as it neared the target... Sun Burst merely raised her arm and the light around us morphed... making my swords and Levy's water fall to the ground.

"You really don't know who we are, do you?" the crazed girl snickered, flicking blazing balls of fire in my direction. Never had I ever witnessed such immense power... It was so overwhelming... I could only imagine how Levy was feeling...

"No, we don't," I coughed as a sparkly fog began surrounding us. "And I don't care to find out.." I could almost feel my magic power being drained out of my body... _This power... This power was too familiar..._

"Well, you might as well know..." Adhara smirked.

"We are the Six Sins of Mirror Wall,'' they said in unison as the haze began choking me. _That name... That name is so familiar..._ I hacked up a bit of blood... My hands found their way to my aching neck... And out of exhaustion, I changed into my regular armor... Mira reached out her hand, presumably to grab either my hand or Levy's, but Sun Burst crashed her foot into the Demon's wrist.

"I don't think so," she cackled, as Mirajane cut her ocean-like eyes towards me, followed by a smirk.

My white haired friend then send out black light, knocking the 'Six Sins' people off their feet. "No, I do think so," Mira mocked, placing her hands in the position to do 'Evil Explosion'... only Sun Burst did the same thing.

"Sun Burst: Explosion!" the blonde girl called out at the exact same time that Mira shrieked 'evil explosion'... These people were too powerful for us... Sun Burst recovered within seconds of Mira's blow... There was no way for us to make it out of here.

With all the strength I could muster, I grabbed Mira's hand and shouted,"Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword... Unison Raid!"

Mira cast me a worried glance, but nonetheless, she called out 'unison raid'...

Sun Burst stood her ground as the black and silver light zoomed in her direction... A smirk crawled across her face. "You really _don't_ know us, do you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, sorry for a confusing chapter :/ But it will all play into part eventually... Anyways, school is starting soon, so I won't be able to update as quickly, but don't worry. I will never leave this story.**

 **~The Six Sins are original characters and have nothing to do with the actual Fairy Tail Franchise~**


	6. Unison Raid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **A/N: Have a great day;)**

* * *

 ***Levy's Point of View***

* * *

I struggled to keep my eye lids open... Everything around me was in a haze created by one of _them._ And from my calculations, it drained our magic and converted it into the enemy. _What sort of vile person would do this?_ I thought to myself... And I couldn't help anyone... These 'Six Sins' people were too strong... They easily deflected Mira's attack... And they knew all along that they'd defeat us... They saw right through the cracks of Mira's lie... And they used it against us... _These people... These people.. they know what they're doing..._

My eyes peered upwards to see the Mirajane was still standing alongside Erza. "You will learn to not mess with Fairy Tail," Erza snarled... My scarlet haired friend was so devoted to our guild... She would die for it if the time came... _She might even become Master one day..._ I gave a slight smile. _I hope I live to see that day..._

"Demon Halphas," Mira said to herself, letting a dark light engulf her body... I had never sensed such power coming from her... This was on a different level than Satan Soul... A totally different level. "Erza, get Levy out of here..." the ivory haired girl commanded.

"No..." I coughed. "We're a team... Mira-san... we fight together!" I pushed my weak body off the dusty ground and let my eyes bore a hole into each and everyone of the Six Sins' heads... Though I knew we had not a chance against these people... I had to give it my best. "We are Fairy Tail!" I pumped my fist into the air... feeling some magic power flow into my body... I almost believed that there was sympathy in this group somewhere... But I couldn't be sure.

"Let the fun begin!" Sun Burst cackled.

* * *

My solid script magic was no match for any of these people... even when they weren't using any magic at all. Sun Burst shielded herself with a force field of light, Adhara had brute strength as did Astra, Zaniah had the celestial spirit, Virgo, fighting for her... and Nashira and Navi hadn't even made a move yet. They were presumably the most powerful... None of us combined could beat one of them... and they're our age. The Six Sins' power could probably wipe out a whole country with one blow... I knew that they weren't even unleashing a quarter of they're magical power here... These people were just toying with us.

"Solid Script: Thunder!" I shouted, making a rain of lightning fall down onto Adhara... I figured it would only empower Sun Burst since her magic has something to do with light... so Adhara was the next best target.

A small scream escaped my enemy's lips as she curled in pain... But I didn't expect her to gaze upwards with a crazed smile plastered on her face.. "Yo, Bookworm, this is getting fun! Hit me again!" she laughed evilly, her amber eyes glinting. My head starting spinning... Thunder was my strongest attack... and this monster enjoyed it..? This couldn't be possible...

All of the sudden, I felt the level of magical power in the air rise dramatically... My eyes darted towards Mira... Her whole body had a black aura surrounding it... She looked scarier than normal... Sky blue scales trailed up her forearms and legs, then there was a huge tail following her, angel wings sprouted out of her back, and she wore a skimpy one-piece that uncovered the majority of her stomach... She just seemed heartless in this form. "Our Master forbade that I use this Satan Soul..." She smirked her signature smirk.

"Tryin' to scare us, eh?" Adhara sneered.

"Actually," Mira pondered,"I'm trying to to eliminate you, but scaring is enough." My white haired friend tapped her fingers against her chin, then her eyes turned into daggers... looking straight at the enemy.

* * *

"Sun Burst: Dazzling Fire Explosion!" the crazy leader of Six Sins shrieked... This must be her highest level of attacking... I could almost feel my magic power being drained into the spherical ball of light that she was forming. "Dance my blaze... Dance." Sun Burst gazed at me with her crazy red eyes then let her attack unleash... Letting it redirect towards me.. unlike her original plan for it to collide into Mirajane... My heart thudded as the sparkling fire and light grew near... I couldn't move... I couldn't summon my shield... Nothing.

"Levy!" Erza screamed dashing as fast as she could to attempt shoving me out of the way... but she wasn't quick enough... I clenched my eyes shut, ready for impact... yet I felt nothing.

I peeked out from between my finger tips... Mirajane stood in front of me... "Dark Deflect," her demonic voice echoed, sending Sun Burst's attack back towards them..

"T-Thank-"

"Levy.. Don't thank me..." Mira snarled, shoving me back. "Now, I told you before... get out of here."

"No," I said sternly. I wasn't going to leave my team. They meant too much to me... So if they were to be taken away, I would too...

" _Levy, I don't want to hurt you."_ Mira's hands clenched... "If I do much more... I'll go full out demon and try to hurt you... Just go... Leave with Erza."

"And I said no!" I growled, continuing to stand my ground. "I'm not leaving you Mira-san! So what if I die? As long as I die trying to protect my friends, I'll be okay." Mira's eyes were soft for a mere second... then went back to the blazing fire of darkness that they normally were.

"Now, we're gonna kick some jack-asses butts!" Erza chanted, thrusting her sword into the air.

* * *

Sun Burst staggered around due to the unexpected blow from her own attack. "I-I really didn't wanna have to do this," she snickered as her lips twitched. "Six Sins... Unleash... full power,'' she said between breaths.

Mira and Erza took up a fighting stance... The red head had her circle sword attack ready to fire, along with Mira ready to shoot out who knows what kind of demonic attack.

"Sun Burst: Dazzling Fire of the Heavens: Explosion!"

"Canis Major, lend me your strength! Star of Adhara, Blinding Rays!"

"Astra's Star of the Holy Night: Eternal Pain!"

"Capricorn's Star: Nashira's Deed!"

"Virgo: Zaniah: Triple Star!"

"Heavenly Haze: Navi's Star Dust..."

"Circle Sword!"

"Cosmic Beam!" Mira shouted, trying to be louder than Erza... Everything was still a competition between the two...

"Solid Script: Thunder!"

"Unison Raid!" everyone on sight screeched... Black light, white light, red light, purple light, blue light, and pink... Nearly every color I could think of flashed before my eyes... Magic power swelled from our little battle arena... It was so powerful... I could barely stand... And then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter :/ But I wanted to get in as much as possible before school starts.**

 **Please review:) They're always nice.**


	7. Stories

**A/N: Have a nice day:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 ***Mira's Point of View***

* * *

There she was. Standing right in front of me. My young sister. Well, here, she wasn't so young... A beast colored with red and green stood before us, panting with every breath. Lisanna made her way out to it... seeming to want to speak to the monster... only, I knew the outcome... but I couldn't move... since I wasn't really there... But my future self was.. And she was paralyzed with fear.

My younger sister rose her hands, seeming to want to give it a hug... "Come, let's go home," Lisanna smiled,"Elf-niichan."

* * *

My eyes flew open, my heart thudding out of my chest... _T-That monster... That monster was... E-Elfman..?_

"Mira... you're okay.." Erza coughed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I-I don't know..." My eyes scanned the surroundings... It wasn't where we were just moments before... It wasn't the barren, sandy desert. We were now in a shady forest... "How did we get here?"

"I see you've awaken," a stranger's voice whispered... It was a person in a dark cloak and a mask covering his face.

"Who are you?" Levy mustered.

"That is not important at the moment..." he trailed off. "You people are from Fairy Tail, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes.. Fairy Tail is our guild... What do you want with it?" Erza snarled, getting a bit on the defensive side.

"Nothing. I just had to make sure you didn't die in that fight."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I stopped all of your attacks by putting everyone to sleep... If that sort of magic power would've been unleashed, everyone within, around, a two hundred mile radius would've probably died or been severely injured," he explained. "Including your guild... I could not let that happen."

"T-thank you..." I stuttered, still seeing the torturous scene of Lisanna's death play out... but then the guy was gone. He left no trace... He just vanished... The only thing remaining was that of scribbled letters, writing out: Mystogan.

* * *

"I think we're in the East Forest," Levy commented... but I was in no mood to go back to the guild. I couldn't see Lisanna right now. I was foolish... I tried to unleash Halphas... when I promised her that I wouldn't... for her sake. But I had to... It was the only way... yet I still saw her death replaying in my mind like a broken record. _What have I done to have such horrible thoughts?_ Oh yeah... _I'm a monster._

"We should rest here for the night," Erza sighed. "Just in case they come sniffing around here for us.. I don't want to lead them to the guild."

"Fair enough," the blunette huffed, flopping down onto the dirt... At least she was okay. I couldn't bear the thought of Levy hurting... She was such a bright young girl.. And I'd hate to play a part in her demise.

"Mira... are you all right?" Erza questioned softy, sitting down beside me.

"I don't know," I mustered.

Erza lied her head down on my shoulder and clasped her fingers around my hand... My breath caught in my throat as the red-head whispered into my ear,"Well, if you need to talk, I'm always here... Anyways," she gave me a shove, releasing her grasp,"I need Lisanna to make me some strawberry cake when we get back tomorrow... Those damned demons crushed my soul when they stepped on the last piece!"

A small laugh escaped my lips. "I'll be sure to tell her," I sighed, wishing that she would have stayed by my side just a tad bit longer. Though her strawberry scent still lingered in my nose, Erza was walking away to go pester Levy... "Just notice me..." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Mira-san, why don't you tell a story?" Levy squeaked. I could tell that she was a bit frightened by my demonic state from earlier... but I scare myself sometimes... so I suppose that was logical enough.

"Okay." I clapped, gazing into the blazing campfire... looking just like Sun Burst's did as it hurled towards Levy... Flames licked the wood as a howl came from the distance. It would be a perfect time to tell my amazing tale. "There once was a girl named Erza Scarlet," I said in a mystical voice. "She was so stupid and her friend Mira was the best. This Erza girl sucked so bad... No words could explain it..."

Erza arched an eyebrow, looking as if she could come and choke me at that very moment. "Nah! I'm just kidding, that's not my story." I smirked, tapping my fingers against my chin. "Though that was a pretty accurate tale... I have a better one."

"Yeah," Erza scoffed,"you'd better have a 'better one'." I cut my eyes towards Titania, then towards the dark sky, dappled with glittering stars... Oh, how everything told a story...

"The sky was a dark as pitch and not a star or moon could be seen... Nothing was right and nothing was left. She was lost in a fury of confusion... The last thing the girl remembered was betrayal and a death... But no pain washed across her face... Just and evil smile and crazed eyes. She needed revenge, but revenge on who? No one in particular. She just needed to get back at someone. Someone to pay for her family's death." I paused for a moment, shifting my gaze to Levy, who seemed lost within my words... Trying to decipher everything. "She would hold a bloodied knife above each victim, then cut a scar into her own skin to atone for her sins... Never had she ever felt love... Not until her eyes fell upon one person... Then everything changed. Her heart changed pace with every glance... And she needed more of this person, but they never seemed to notice her... And one day, she lie in wait for them to turn around... only, she had forgotten that she held a blade in one hand... Just as they turned around, she skewered them right through... Pain... Pain... Nothing but pain... She stabbed herself for what she had done... Only she couldn't die... because she was Death itself."

"That is quite interesting, Mira-san. I believe you should look into this. You would be a wonderful writer." Levy grinned.

"Thank you." I nodded. "But I can't be a writer."

"Why not?" Erza questioned as her dark eyes glimmered in the fire's light.

"I just can't." I shrugged, acting as if this burden I held was nothing... But that day... That day I found out... and it crushed me.

* * *

I remembered how the air was crisp and how the wind whispered through the trees. My mother had just called me inside... The house was warm and cheery as it always was. Elfman sat on the couch, holding young Lisanna in his arms. Nothing was strange... But I could feel a storm of secrets brewing.

Just as we sat down for dinner, Mother let out a sigh... "Mirajane." She never used that. She only called me Mira... "We've been hiding something for quite a while now..." Mother looked to her feet, then back up at me with her icy blue eyes.

"W-what is it?" I stammered.

"You see... We.. aren't exactly.. _real."_ My heart thudded... There was no way that my parents weren't real... They've always been here.. They're living and breathing right now... They're not fake... "That book... The one you read all the time... It depicts how much longer we can stay in this form... You must destroy it."

"What'll happen to you?!" I cried.

"We will die, along with that book."

"But.. you can't leave me..."

" _Destroy the book,"_ they growled in unison as a black light began dazzling around them. "You see, if you don't... It will all end bad... For everyone... And never write a story of the sort... It will only bring you pain later... It will bring us back... And you are the only one who can destroy that damned book, Mirajane. So do it while you still can." My head spun... What did they mean...? I can never write... But what if I want to see them..? Can I just...

"Mirajane. Do it now."

* * *

I shook my head... I didn't need to be thinking about _them_ right now..

My eyes shifted their gaze to Levy... She was curled up in Erza's arms, nearly asleep. "You know, Mira, I never thought that we'd be even close to friends," Titania sighed. "I never thought that you'd like me as a person either. I just thought you hated me."

"Never think that, Erza. No one hates you."

"But I feel like they do..."

"But I see that they don't." Erza gazed upwards at the glimmering stars with wonder... Her eyes looked as if they held galaxies... Nothing was prettier than that sight.

"Do you think _he's_ up there, Mira?"

"Well, of course." I smiled, though I had not a clue who she was talking about. Either way, as long as it made her happy, that was okay... She lied down beside me, Levy still resting in her lap. It really was comforting to have someone else here with me... Being lonely got old pretty quick...

"That constellation is Scorpio," Erza said, pointing her fingers at a few bright stars. "And that's Aquarius... I think they're dating." She giggled a bit...

"You know, I think they are too... And I know for a fact that I like this side of Erza better." I grinned.

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow, giving me a slight shove. "Well, I like this side of Mira better... Not that crazy-ass troll that always stomps around with a smirk on her face."

"You wanna go, cheeky bitch?" That normal smirk crawled across my face... But then it quickly faded.

"There's someone here," Erza whispered.


	8. Theories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. (But I do own the Six Sins)**

 **A/N: Have a great day;)**

* * *

 ***Erza's Point of View***

* * *

"Shit, Natsu, don't scare us like that!" Mira snarled, shoving the pink haired boy into the ground.

"Mira-nee, please spare Natsu..." Lisanna looked to her toes nervously. "He thought he smelled Erza... but he couldn't smell you or Levy, so he came to make sure you guys were okay..." The little white haired girl blushed as Mira gave her a hug.

"That's very sweet, Natsu," I said softly.

"I-I wasn't tryin' to help or anything!" Natsu spat, his cheeks nearly as pink as his hair. "I was just doin' it for Lisanna."

I rolled my eyes a bit. _"Sure,"_ I cooed. "Now, do you smell anything out of the ordinary?" Hopefully, if the Six Sins were anywhere near here, Natsu could find them and we could put up a fight. Fairy Tail does not back down... Well, until necessary, that is. But those six girls... They just made me want to go on a killing streak...

Natsu lifted his nose to get the down-wind, and he shook his head seconds later. "No, Captain Erza, I do not smell anything different, sir!" He gave a salute, then bowed his head... It was hilarious how he could get swayed so easily by a few threats. There was no way to tell if he would be a good mage one day or not... Yes, his power was amazing, but _him..._ Not so much.

"Thank you... Mira, should we head back?"

"It doesn't matter." The demon shrugged.

"It's up to you." I smirked.

" _No._ It's up to you." Mira pushed me back a few feet.

"You wanna go?" I arched an eyebrow as I grabbed her ivory hair, pulling with all my strength.

"Lets go, Captain Bitchy Britches," Mira spat, kicking me dead in the stomach... Though I hadn't enjoyed fighting before... now I sort of miss the rush I would get by taking Mira out.

" _Mira-nee!_ No fighting!" Lisanna sighed, face-palming. "There's no way that they can go on five jobs together without fighting..." she mumbled to herself.

"Fine, fine," Mira growled. "I'm only listening to my sister _this time._ We're gonna finish this later, _Titania_."

* * *

Just as I began to settle down in my bed, a sharp knock came at the door. "Who is it?" I squeaked.

"Jesus, Titania! It's Mira, you idiot!" she sighed.

"What if I don't want you to come in? What if I'm not decent?" I taunted.

"Imma break down the damn door," she growled. "I only told Lisanna that I was coming to check on you."

"Break down the door, you'll pay the fines, not me." I shrugged as I imagined what the demon was doing on the other side of the door... I could see her gawking at every word that slipped out of my mouth, then making hideous faces as I continued to speak.

"Just let me in, Titania," she huffed, then pressed her forehead (or at least I think it's her forehead :]) against the door. I arched an eyebrow as I swung open the piece of wood that held Mira back... She then fell, face first, into my chest area... _Not, and I repeat, not what I wanted._ I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as the demon stayed there for a few seconds...

"Shit!" I cursed. "I wanted you to fall on the floor!"

" _Sure_ you did." Mira's lips pulled into a smirk as she shoved past me and flopped onto _my_ bed as if it were her own.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled, stomping my way over to the relaxed demon.

"Going to sleep. What are _you_ gonna do, Titania?" She jutted her finger into my chest and cackled that evil laugh of her's... The way she said 'Titania' was different form everyone else... The way her voice caressed the name... It was more comforting than anyone else... _Pull yourself together, Erza!_

"Uhm..." I coughed. "I'm gonna go to sleep..?"

"And where are you going to sleep? I don't see another bed."

* * *

The clock struck midnight and Mira was still asleep in _my_ bed... Sadly, I was forced to sleep on the couch... which was getting me nowhere. My eyes were wide open, gazing around my room... Everything was different in the dark.. Shadows lurked around my walls and painted the floors with black. Silence haunted the air.. not even the chirping of crickets could be heard. For a mere moment, everything was peaceful. Everything was okay. Nothing bad was happening... And that's what I lived for. Just one moment of the day to myself... Other than it wasn't completely to myself. That demon still lied across my bed, snoring like a freight train.

My lips pulled into a small smile as my eyes found their way over to Mira... She looked so calm. Nearly opposite of her regular demeanor. It was actually nice to see her like this... She wasn't messing with me... She was actually being... _cute?_ I didn't know how to put it... but I suppose she was kind of kawaii when she wasn't awake. And how the moonlight shone against her ivory hair made her seem as if she was glowing... I guess, I could say that she was pretty... But I'd never admit it out loud.

"I know you're watching me, Titania." Mira smirked, flashing her blue eyes open.

"What makes you think that?" I growled.

"I can sense it... You know, you should really go to sleep."

"I could say the same to you," I sighed.

"I know you wanna get in your bed..." Mira taunted. "But you won't just push me out. Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does." The demon bit her lip and avoided my gaze.

I rolled my eyes. "Mira, you don't have to stay with me just to prove a point."

"I'm not proving a point," she corrected.

"Then what are you doing?" My voice was getting a tad bit agitated; I wasn't here to play a game with her. She never gave a clear answer anyways... But why now? I just want to go to sleep and she starts gawking... I suppose I sort of like it though... It's sweet how she only _truly_ messes with me...

"Testing out a theory." She shrugged.

"And what would that be?" I huffed.

"I can't tell you." I rolled my eyes once more.. "Keep rolling those eyes, Titania. Maybe you'll find a brain back there."

I cast the ivory haired girl a scowl. "You aren't making any points."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I ain't. You cannot judge." She arched an eyebrow... A sigh escaped my lips as I shuffled my feet over to my bed. I couldn't stand it any longer... The temptation of my soft cloud sheets and fluffy pillow was too much for me to handle... "And my theory has been proven." She smirked as I crawled under the sheets.

"Ugh! Just go to sleep, Mira!" I laughed, giving her a shove.

"But it's more fun to bother you," she sang. My last option... was to.. _gulp..._ hug that demon... It was a terrible thought... but I guess it could be comforting...

I wrapped my arms around her torso and she automatically tensed up. "You never did tell me how I hurt you," I whispered into her ear.

"Are we still on this topic?" she snarled. "I told you to drop it." I let our embrace deepen.. and she almost seemed relaxed now...

"Just know that I never meant to hurt you... Mira.." I heard a sniffle. "Mira?" I turned her over so I could look into her ocean-like eyes... Tears flowed down her face like a river... I wiped a few away with my thumb... "I'm sorry."

"Please... Don't be sorry... It wasn't exactly you who did that..."

"What do you mean...?"


	9. Levy?

**A/N: Have a nice day:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 ***Mira's Point of View***

* * *

"What do you mean it wasn't me?" Erza growled a bit.

" _Well,_ it was you indirectly..."

"What the hell do you mean, Mira? How did I cause you pain?"

"I um.. I uh.." I stammered... This was not my idea for this evening... I didn't want to tell her... Not now... Not ever.

" 'I um' what?!" Erza's hands began shaking as she wiped away a few of my tears. _This was not my idea..._

"I did it to myself..."

Silence.

Erza stared at me with wide, dark eyes... "Mira..." She sounded sympathetic. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to be treated the same... Just because I sort of self harmed because someone set me off doesn't mean I'm any less of a person... Sometimes I'd even purposely fall down so my back would get cuts as well... That day that I got scratches across my back... That was because of Erza.. Most of the time.. it was because of that wondrous red-head...

"Don't ' _Mira'_ me," I snapped, trying to get out of there. I didn't need to be somewhere that someone felt pity. I didn't need that... But Erza held me back and wrapped me into a warm embrace.

"Don't leave." I felt a warm tear drop fall onto my shoulder. "You can yell at me... You can hate me... but please... Don't leave.."

* * *

My eyes darted around Erza's room... She sure did have a lot of armors... But that was beside the point... Since I stayed with Erza, she slept much better... Before, she couldn't fall asleep at all... I suppose, she just needed someone with her.

Her head rested softly on her pillow as she snored... It was almost.. _almost_ cute how she slept... Like, how her chest slowly rose and fell, then between each breath a small snore would escape her chapped lips... Titania looked peaceful in this state. She wasn't worrying about anything and she wasn't in that damned armor that she locked herself away in... _If only she could trust me..._

Sure... she wanted to be my friend.. but could she rely on me if she needed to? ... _I can rely on her..._ But would she trust me enough to be able to put faith in me? I highly doubt it. I am a monster... And who would rely on a monster..? I chuckled to myself. I was a wretched thirteen year old.

All of the sudden, Erza's adorable, sleepy face became pain-stricken... Her hands began shaking uncontrollably and her brow furrowed... She started tossing and turning... " _Shit,"_ I mumbled. I had no clue what to do.. Was she having a nightmare..? Do I wake her up..?

"Jellal..." Erza mustered. _Who is that..?_ Jealousy washed over my whole body.. She dreams about _Jellal..._ I clenched my eyes shut... This was not the time to be jealous...

"Uhm... Erza..?" I whispered, not helping one bit... It would be a bit awkward... but there was only one thing I could do without disturbing her sleep... My lips curled in disgust at the thought of it... But I had to hug her... I slightly wrapped my arm around her torso and brought her closer... And almost as if on command, she snuggled into my embrace... " _Titania..."_ I whispered. "You're okay now..." I ran my fingers through her scarlet hair... She hardly ever had it down... But I guess she had to let it loose every once and a while... At least she was a bit calmer now... she still shook though... That nightmare must've been pretty bad if she was almost brought to tears...

I didn't quite care for hugs or human contact... but I suppose this was okay... I was comforting a friend... and that wasn't too weird... But it sure did feel awkward... Especially since she was asleep... But I guess I kind of liked the fact that she was close to me...

* * *

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna screeched through Erza's bedroom door. "Are you in there?! If you are, I'm going to kill you!"

"That sure is inviting... isn't it?" I scoffed, pushing my way out to Lisanna- the angry, little demon.

"You were supposed to come back home after checking on Erza-san!" the younger take-over mage growled, giving me a weak shove to the shoulder.

"You lied to your sister?" Erza gasped sarcastically. "I cannot believe this! Mira never lies!" The red-head could barely keep her composure... She nearly fell onto the floor laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, yeah, Titania... Imma get you back for this," I warned.

"Go right ahead." She arched an eyebrow, making me want to choke her... But since I'm a 'nice friend' I won't.

"Mira-nee, now is no time for threats!" Lisanna sighed, dragging me down the hallway.

"See ya later, Captain Bitchy Britches!" I saluted.

"You too, She-Devil.'' Erza smirked as Lisanna dragged me around a corner. _Did I actually want to stay with her?_ The question played through my mind like a broken record... Never seeming to let up... And I had no answer... I couldn't tell if this feeling was something important... or something of my demonic urges. But I would find out in time... In time itself.

* * *

"Mira-nee, do you hate Erza?" Lisanna's eyes scanned my face as I lied down in the grass. _No, I don't hate Erza. I don't hate anyone... except myself._

"Why wouldn't I hate that clanky bitch?"

"Erza-san is a good person." Lisanna shrugged. "She is responsible, strong, and reliable. Why do you fight with her?" My little sister just had no clue. _I want someone to notice me._ I don't want to be overlooked anymore. Erza will always be better than me... But for the time being, I just want her to pay attention to something other than her struggles... It wasn't just about me... I needed to help her too...

"She's my rival, Lisanna."

"So?" The young take-over mage pursed her lips. "You aren't supposed to fight your own allies."

"She's my _rival,_ Lisanna. We aren't allies." Why can't anyone understand what I'm screaming? Can't they tell that I'm lying...? Can't they tell that I want to have friends other than my sister? I guess, I just don't fit in with anyone.

"She's _not_ your rival, Mira-nee. And I know that's a fact." Lisanna's brow furrowed. "Stop lying to yourself." She rose to her feet and dusted her little, pink dress off. "Now, I'm going to go make Erza-san's cake." My youngest sibling opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but she stopped herself and strutted back up to our house... Only turning back once to see if I was following... She frowned at the fact that I hadn't made a single motion... And I hated to see her angry at me... but I couldn't do anything about it... I seemed to be frozen within my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Nothing I could do would fix the messes that I had made. I lost my parents because of a mistake I made... I would lose Lisanna for being afraid... And I was bound to lose Erza, Levy, and Elfman one day for being foolish. My fate was inevitable. I am I. The one who lost herself years ago when she killed her parents on whim.

* * *

"Elfman," I mustered to myself as I saw that heart-stopping vision again... He just.. _killed_ her.. as if he didn't care whatsoever. "What happened to you... Elf.. man..''

The sun was reaching its peak by now... and I was still sulking in my thoughts. Nothing could convince me that Lisanna's death wasn't my fault. I could've stopped it. I could've stopped her. But I didn't. I just sat there, paralyzed in fear... My future self is no different from my present self. We're cowards... I could've stopped my parents' death's years ago, yet I was too afraid to disobey the monsters that controlled them... Everything would be the same. I would still be the demon who let everyone around her die. The cowardly demonic girl, I would be called. That was certain.

"Mira-san, what are you doing out here all alone?" Levy's small voice asked as she leaned over me, blocking the light of the sun. "You're going to get a sun burn."

''Don't worry about me, Levy.''

"Stop saying that," Levy ordered, blowing a lock of blue hair out of her face.

"Why should I?" I shrugged. ''Go bother Titania for me, would ya?"

"Stop avoiding this, Mira-san!" My eyes looked towards her flustered face... It was kind of cute when Levy was mad. The way her face would turn a light shade of red and how her eyebrows furrowed... It almost made me want to smile. "People care about you and you know it!"

"Did Lisanna send you?" I questioned, continuing to avoid her eye contact.

"No,'' Lisanna huffed, making her way back down the hill to where I lay.

"Erza-san did.'' Levy flashed a smile. "She cares very much for you."

"Then why didn't she come herself?''

"She couldn't.'' Levy shrugged. "She didn't want to bother you."

"Why would she think that she'd bother me, yet she sent you? Not that you bother me, Levy." My face scrunched up... This was too confusing... Erza didn't want me to leave... yet she didn't want to see me? What was going on here...? Then I caught a glimpse of Levy's eyes glinting in the shadow she stood in.

 _This wasn't Levy._

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about this chapter?**

 **And, this is off-topic, but does anyone know any good Mira x Erza stories? Without lemons.**

 **Thanks for your support;)**


	10. The Girl From The Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. (But I do own the Six Sins)**

 **A/N: Have a great day;)**

* * *

 ***Mira's Point of View***

* * *

"Lisanna, go get Erza and anyone else you see on the way." I scooted a few inches away from the 'fake' Levy. There was no way to identify this person... But I knew it wasn't Levy... And that's all that mattered.

"So you've figured out, Demon Mirajane?" Levy arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips... Levy wasn't sassy. All the more reason to prove my point.

"You aren't my friend." I shrugged, stealing a glance of Lisanna dashing away. _At least she'll be okay._

"Correct!" She clapped happily. "I am definitely _not_ your friend. I'm surprised you figured out so fast... I didn't peg you as a smart one." Levy pondered, tapping her fingers across her chin. "Anyways, Titania can't help you now." The blunette shrugged. "And neither can your little _Lisanna."_

My heart thudded out of my chest... "What the hell did you do?" I snarled.

"Nothing much." She smirked. "Just think of it as them dreaming... a long, long dream." Levy's body then turned into pixels.. flashing and blaring for one moment, then a different person appeared.

 _Erza._

"Can you hurt me in this form?" she cackled. "Or what about this one?" The same pixels flared once again... turning her into Lisanna... I clenched my fists... As long as I knew it wasn't really them... I could do it.. Right..? "I can switch forms into anyone in the Sleep, Mirajane..." she laughed using _my_ little sister's voice. "Oh and by the way... My name's Winns."

 _That name... That name..._ It was so familiar... It seemed to bring back faint memories... But I couldn't tell them apart from every other flashback... Everything molded together..

"Now, to complete our project, I need you to come with me." She reached out her hand. "Now, this can be easy or hard... you pick, Demon Mirajane... of the _Strauss_ Family." The way she said my last name.. the way she said it.. made it sound like a nightmare.

"Come at me!" I growled. They were not taking me without a fight... This person _hurt_ Lisanna..? A smile crawled across my face. "This shall be fun, Winns..."

* * *

"Satan Soul," I said in a bored tone. I wasn't sure if this fight would suit my needs for fun... My demon form got impatient at times, I guess... Now, I needed to unleash a full fury... She took Lisanna... Erza... and Levy... Now, she would pay.

"Oh, Mira, I know that's not your strongest form... Why don't you toy with me a little bit in Halphas?" she cooed.

"Don't call me Mira." I zoomed over to the person, throwing a punch dead in her face.. only I thought I did... She wasn't there anymore. _I-I missed?_

"You don't know, do you?" She smirked... _This isn't Lisanna,_ I told myself over and over again to keep my sanity. "I'm also a demon."

* * *

I flew as fast as I could, clawing at the air with all my might, yet I couldn't hit her... She was too fast for me...

The air was knocked out of my chest as I took a blow from behind. "I told you this could be easy, Mira."

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I snarled, blowing a strand of white hair out of my face... My breaths were not very steady.. This person was much more skilled than I... Just like everyone else... A fury boiled inside my eyes... I was not getting captured though. "Demon Halphas!"

"Here we go!" the form of Lisanna squealed. "Now, I can have some fun!"

"Die," I said icily. "When you die, it will be me that kills you."

"Don't be too sure of that, Mira." My lips quivered angrily... This person was not taking me... And if she did, I'd just have to kill myself. Then I'd be useless and their project could no longer move forward.

I lunged forward and grabbed her throat with my sky blue claws. " _Die,"_ I mustered... but she looked unfazed.

"Mira, Mira, Mira... It's a shame that you'd try to kill me... But I suppose that's the root of our project..." She smirked. "Pain.''

I felt electricity pulse through my veins... But this was nothing a demon, like me, couldn't handle. I thrived on pain... Well, at least this sort of pain. "Cosmic Beam," I said flatly. This was not particularly fun... Black light flowed from my fingertips, hitting the fake Lisanna... but only this one seemed fazed... Because it was the real one.

"Lisanna!" I shrieked, dashing over to my crippling sister... I held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry..''

"Well, well, well..." Winns pursed her lips. "I never would've pegged you to hurt your own sister."

"You!" My eyes blared as I gazed to the true form of Winns... Her eyes were bright red and her hair was deep blue... And that mattered not a single bit. I was going to kill this girl regardless... She made me hurt Lisanna...

"Yes?" she said innocently. "I'm really surprised that you figured out so easily, Mira..." she smirked,"... I don't only take the form of my 'dolls', I can switch places with them at any time that I want... And your little sister was just caught in the crossfires. Give her my condolences." Winns arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, lets play, Mirajane Strauss... of Fairy Tail."

* * *

"What do you want with me..?" I questioned, my voice straining as Winns held her hand across my neck.

"You have The Sight, Mira..." Claws jutted out of her fingertips, decorating my throat with light scars. "... And you have my book." My eyes widened... _that damned book.. was hers?_ My lip quivered... _She was the one who made me kill my parents..._ It was all coming back to me... My parents had dazed eyes as they told me to destroy that book... then they threatened me.. which was not like them.. I should have saw through the act.. but I didn't. And then I killed my parents. All because of _Winns._

"You... You did that.." I stammered.

"Why, yes!" she snorted. " _And I enjoyed it."_ Black light began to haze around my figure... My eyes turned into daggers... And a crazed smile plastered across my face. "W-What is this?!" Winns howled as she got thrown into the air just by the magic emitting from my body. "No one told me that you were this powerful!" She scratched her head, then got back onto her feet... stumbling around a bit. "You are a monster, aren't you?"

"Why, yes," I imitated her tone from just seconds before. "I _am_ a monster. Now, why don't we have a bit of fun, _Winns,_ the girl from the book."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I've been doing a lot of short chapters :/ And I know they've been a bit confusing, but it'll work out...**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed:)**


	11. Gone

**A/N: Have a nice day:) Also, super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School has been piling up and everything is crazy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (But I do own Winns and the Six Sins)**

* * *

 ***Erza's Point of View***

* * *

 _I see you, Mira... I hear you... But I can't.. help.._

It was foggy, but I could see Mira... And she was about to go full demon on this person.. _I can't let her hurt herself like this..._ I had to help her... My hands shook violently and I could feel the magic being drained from my body... "Think, Erza!" I scolded myself, clenching my fists shut. Anger gnawed at my insides since I couldn't do anything for my friend... My breathing got heavier as every everlasting second passed... Mira hadn't made a move yet... But she was ready to destroy this person... or destroy herself.

"Argh!" I screeched, thinking of all the possible ways for me to help her... I couldn't use my magic directly... _But..._ Maybe it'll work...

I focused on the magic that flowed inside my veins and attempted slowing my breathing... "If you want my magic... _Take it,"_ I said icily, concentrating on the core of my powers, surging it all out of my body at once. Then it started as tingles... and all of the sudden it felt like my body was being ripped apart... Slowly, my vision got clearer and I got closer and closer to reality.. _I'm coming, you skinny bitch._

Fresh air filled my lungs as I tumbled to the ground. And it seemed as if my magic had returned, lucky for me. "Who's the little bastard that's kept me in that hell-hole?" I snarled, my eyes darting around the area.

"What the- How'd you- No one's..." a blue haired girl stammered nervously, looking to her sweaty palms. "My magic is failing me..."

"I'm assuming it's you." I pursed my lips and arched an eyebrow.

" _Erza.._ Is it really you?" Mira asked softly.

"Why wouldn't it be, you skinny bastard?"

"Yep." Mira deadpanned. "It's you."

"Now, let's kick some ass." I smirked, gazing towards my friend who had a pained look plastered across her face. Then I saw Lisanna. She was crumpled across the ground... Now I knew why Mira was going to go full demon... Nonetheless, I want to crush the person who hurt my friend... _No one hurts Mira._

* * *

"Ex-quip!" I shouted, changing into my Heaven's Wheel armor in a blink of an eye. Winns- the blunette was called- seemed nervous... I must've hit her soft spot by defying her magic... _That's her weakness._

"Erza," Mira whispered,"she's not your ordinary mage... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Not by her magic." I shrugged, pressing my thought about her weakness on to Mira. _Hopefully the dipshit will catch on..._

"Oh... yes. Her magic could never hurt us... We're the demons of Fairy Tail." Mira's lips pulled into a smirk. "Aren't we, Titania?"

"W-what? My m-magic.. My magic is more powerful than yours!" Winns said shakily, which proved my theory. She wasn't sure of herself and didn't know if she could beat us with mere magic. _One point, Erza!_

"Then show us how _powerful_ your magic is, _Winns,"_ Mira mocked.

"I-I... I will!" Winns growled as tattered bat wings jutted out of her back and horns emerged at the top of her head. "I'll crush you, fairies..." Scars crawled across her skin as a crazed smile spread across her face. She looked sort of scary, but not nearly as frightening as my Mira...

"Come on then, you little pain in the ass!" I snarled, gripping the handle of my sword as she zoomed over... Mira was in Halphas form.. surely she could take her on. But, Winns didn't head towards Mira, the obvious person to attack first, she came my direction... And the blunette was too fast for me to hit her with any sword... _Why are all those demons so fast?_ A groan escaped my lips... nonetheless, I was going to fight with all the power I could.

My heart began pounding as the demon, Winns, got closer by the second... The blunette strutted with all the sass she could muster... But all of the sudden, she was in front of my figure. She ran her fingers up my neck and bopped my nose. "You really want to defy me, Titania?" she whispered into my ear. "Think again...''

* * *

Winns changed into Levy's form... I couldn't hurt Levy... That little girl meant too much to me... Winns snatched my sword from my hands. Foolish. I wasn't sure about this blunette. She was a bit off. Almost like she'd came from another world. Mira seemed to know her though... I shifted my gaze to my ivory haired friend. She had Lisanna propped up against a tree... _Why would someone hurt Lisanna? She's such a sweet girl..._

"Oh, Titania... You just don't get it," Winns rasped, readying herself to fight with my sword.

"Bring it."

"Mhm. I will..."

I summoned five of my other, wonderful swords and tossed one to Mira. "Lets show her what Fairy Tail is made of." I smirked, but Mira just nodded weakly. She wasn't one to turn down a fight. Especially when it came to protecting Lisanna, but... Winns seemed to bring something darker than Mira's soul back... She had an aura like Jellal. Comforting, but also... something similar to the feeling of death.

* * *

Mira had Winns pressed up against a tree, sword against her throat. Our teamwork was rusty, but I guess it worked out alright... I distracted her while Mira nearly knocked her out with one blow. "Release Levy," my friend ordered.

"Why?" Winns licked her lips, mocking Mira. I knew she could handle this situation, so my feet stayed rooted to the ground.

"You really wanna piss me off right now, don't you?" Mira said in between breaths.

"Hello, bitches? That's why I came in the first place." Winns smirked. "You are, in fact, why I'm like this, Mirajane." The blunette raised an eyebrow and let her hands slip around Mira's waist seductively. I could see the skinny freak cringing... "Also, Titania... Jellal said-" Anger washed over my whole body as I began to pixelize once more... Just like I did before. When she took me to that hell hole the first time. But all of the sudden... I was the one wrapping my arms around her waist...

"Jellal said what?'' I snarled, not particularly caring that I was still holding Mira.

"Oh... It must've slipped my mind..." she lied, running her fingers through the loops on my braid.

"Don't touch her," Mira growled, cutting her eyes at the other girl... Somehow I expected Mira to say that... I guess I was already getting used to her affection. Her odd affection...

"I bet you'd rather touch her, isn't that right, Mirajane?" Winns arched an eyebrow once more, then my head rushed forward... Winns rammed my lips right into Mira's.

* * *

Her lips were soft and comforting, but I pulled away as fast as I could. "Oh, this has gone too damn far." I cracked a knuckle.

"Has it really, Titania Erza?" Winns cackled. "I thought you said that 'the demons' of Fairy Tail could take me? Apparently not." She shrugged as a blinding, familiar light blared across the horizon. _Sun Burst._

"Y'all have a nice night," the slick voice of the light mage echoed through the air. Then they all disappeared.

 _With Levy._


	12. Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. (But I do own the Six Sins and Winns)**

 **A/N: Have a great day;) Also, sorry that I don't update very frequently.**

 **And to those who have asked: this will sort of be a Mira x Erza story, but it will have some Jellal x Erza and Mira x Laxus.**

* * *

 **(Interchanging points of view)**

 *** Mira's Point of View***

* * *

"Where the hell did that bitch go?!" Erza screeched like a falcon. I'm almost sure that you could hear it on the other side of Magnolia. "Mira, I need some answers."

My vision was dazed... Erza kissed me. But she didn't like it. And didn't even think twice about it... Though I probably shouldn't be imagining what it'd be like to kiss her again... We need to find Levy. But... her soft lips caressing mine made me feel safe. That damned Erza Scarlet has made me go insane...

" _Mira."_ Erza grasped my shoulders and shook with all her might. "Tell me all the shit you know." A tear streaked down her face. I suppose Levy meant a lot to her...

"Winns is a fucking monster." I shrugged. "She is from the damned book that made me kill my parents. She's why I can't write. She's the frickin reason why _I'm_ a fucking monster." The red head's grip on my shoulder became shakey as she brought me into a hug.

"Don't say that, Mira... Please.. I know monsters and you aren't one of them..." she mustered hoarsely, twirling my hair.

"Then why am I like this?" my voice cracked as Erza placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You're probably my best friend, Mira. And I've only liked you for a few days," she scoffed. "It's not how long you've known someone, it's the qualities and the love that they bring to your life in that short time... And you sure have changed me. So I don't think that you're a monster... It's just in your mind."

"Please don't lie to me, Scarlet," I sniffled, then curled into her embrace. She flinched, then closed her eyes.

"I would never lie to you, Mira."

* * *

My eyes starred into the blazing fire that Natsu had made. Embers floated into the sky like little lanterns... Maybe sometime Erza, Levy, and I could go set off some lanterns. It was a tradition my family had before... I slapped myself. That wasn't something that I wanted to think about right now.

"Are you sure this team will work?" Gray scoffed, gazing around to see Erza, Natsu, Cana, Laxus, and I.

"Sure it will." Erza flashed a quick smile.

"But-" Natsu began.

A black and purple aura began flowing around Titania's body. "It _will,"_ her voice was deep and menacing, as always.

"Tsk," Laxus sighed.

"Do you have something to say to me, Pikachu?" Erza pursed her lips and glared towards the lightning mage.

"I'm with them. How will this work? None of us get along, you idiots," Laxus said blandly. He always got on my last freaking nerves. That blonde was so snooty and thought so high of himself. He even thought that he was better than Master, his own grandfather. If anyone was the idiot, it was him.

"First off, Natsu can sniff them out. Second, we all have pretty awesome powers. Third, I don't give a shit about your opinion, Laxus," Erza counted off her fingers. "Master made us go, and you're gonna listen to him. He knows what he's doing."

"Yo, Laxus, you need some ice for that burn?" Gray cackled alongside Natsu.

Erza's lips pulled into a cute smile as Laxus strutted off like a headstrong toddler that didn't get his way. I tried to laugh, but stopped myself. Everything was sinking in... Lisanna was almost killed by my stupidity. Levy was gone. The Six Sins were no where to be seen. Winns is who the fuck knows where with the Bookworm. That damned book was coming back to haunt me. Erza and I had to find a demon. The Mystogan dude was creepy, plus he could be a threat. And everything was my fault.

"Hey, Mira-san? How is Lis?" Natsu asked softly so Gray wouldn't hear him.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem! Natsu wants to know how Lisanna is, Gray!"

The pink-head's face turned a crimson red as the shirtless boy began dying of laughter. "Oi, Natsu, we always knew you liked her!"

"I-I don't like her like that!" Natsu spouted, shielding his face.

"Aw. You're so cute like this!" I cooed. And I wasn't lying. The pink-head was actually adorable when he wasn't fighting. It showed that everyone could have another side...

"N-no I'm not!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest like a little kid.

"Uhm... Erza-san... Mira-san..." Cana mustered. "There is someone looking for you right now." Her frail hand lifted a card that showed the silhouette of four people with our names splattered in blood across their chests.

"Who are they?" Gray asked to no one in particular.

"... I don't know," Erza answered softly, twirling her hair. "It's not Winns. Nor the Six Sins... Who else have we screwed over?"

... Something... I knew something... Four... _Four._ I couldn't place where I knew it... Four people. A team. But I couldn't dig it up. Nothing... _But I swear... I know.._ Somewhere I had crossed a team of four.

A long time ago.

* * *

 ***Levy's Point of View***

* * *

It was cold and dark. That's all there was to it. An small space... I was locked somewhere... The only thing I recalled was a sharp object piercing the back of my head. But I'm sure that Mira-san and Erza-san will find me. They wouldn't leave me. _Would they?_

"I see you have come to, Levy," an icy voice echoed through the air. Though I could've swore that I was alone.

As I tried to inhale, it felt like all of my air was sucked out of my lungs... Excruciating pain washed over my entire body... A bright light shone above.. Then I felt like I was drowned in maple syrup. But I was okay.

There was a blunette standing above me. Her hair just a tad bit darker than mine... Just as messy too. "Hello. I am Winns." She flashed a smile. "You have much to learn about me... _Levy Mcgarden..."_

* * *

"So... You're from a book?" I questioned quietly, caressing my hands nervously. This girl... She seemed oddly familiar.. In some way.. I swear that I've seen her before or heard of her. Something told me that we had a connection along the line.

"Yes... A book... one called Armored Hearts. Someone read me out of that book. Someone of your bloodline," she said hoarsely.

"Then why did you hurt Mira-san and Erza?"

"They had something to do with my demise... I'd truly like to go back to my world... Where is the rest of your family, Levy?"

"I-I don't know.." I stuttered, afraid of her response.

"Well, we're going to find them...'' Winns adverted her gaze, a dazed look plastered on her face. She really missed her old life... I could tell. Deep down, I knew she had good intentions. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, but her motives got the best of her and she needed to get back. I couldn't even imagine being taken away from everyone and everything I knew. Just being without Mira and Erza made me anxious... And it hadn't even been that long since I last saw them...

"I'll help you, Winns-san." I flashed a brief smile. "I want you to be happy."

* * *

 ***Winns Point of View***

* * *

Why is this girl so caring? I just took her away from her friends so that I'd get answers for my own petty reasons. I hurt her friends. And yet, _she still wanted to give a helping hand._ No one had ever showed me as much respect as this little blunette. And we just met. Why is everything so confusing..?

 _This strange feeling... What is it?_

I have felt cozy ever since I laid eyes upon Levy and her friends... I almost couldn't bring myself to hurt them earlier... but I had to.. I have to get back.. But this strange feeling.. It was overwhelming... Something I hadn't felt in such long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think:) Again, sorry that I haven't updated in forever**


End file.
